Heart light your way
by Asigl
Summary: "Even if I should fall... I would have you to help pick up the pieces... Always...?" New worlds, new friends, new threats. Fenrir has been entrusted with the task of saving the realm of darkness. While her new friends and love must fight the unversed in the realm of light, she in turn must face dangerous beings of light, Shadeless. AquaxOC(F) Currently being heavily rewritten.
1. Chapter 1 Reborn

_Disclaimer: I own in no way shape or form, anything related to Kingdom Hearts. I am mearly a writer of fiction and have used the characters and ideas to produce a work of fiction that I do not make money off of._

_The Ideas behind the character known as 'Fenrir' , as well as any other OC in this work of fiction, however, are mine._

**_This story is currently under rewrite, thanks to help from my newfound editor I have been able to poke and prod at the story to make it become more of what it should be, instead of a quick jumble of thoughts thrown together. Because of the rewriting, chapters will be replaced in order, and after a certain point will not make sense since they are part of the old story. I will attempt to post 2-3 rewrites at a time to help keep things flowing as easily as I can. This will end up becoming more than the current 15 chapters as well, so bear with me as I do this and write the next act "Echoes of the Soul" along with it._**

**_Thanks again to Cam for providing me with another pair of eyes to help edit this into a better story._**

_Asigl_

* * *

_Even if I should fall…_

_ I'll have you to help pick up the pieces…_

_ Always…?_

**_0o0o0o0o_**

**_Kingdom Hearts_**

**_ Calling of our Hearts: Act 1_**

**_ Heart Light Your Way_**

**_o0o0o0o0_**

Cold.

The air around her felt cold as she fell down, into darkness.

Silver eyes opened slowly, long dark brown hair whipped around her face gently as she beheld the darkness above. A sudden pull at her body spun her around, facing the light at the bottom, perhaps the top? A stained glass window lay before her, and she recognized the figure pictured within as herself. Laying in the middle, arms outstretched, to the left was a scene of light and to the right a scene of darkness. The frame around her consuming all, was fire.

The closer that she came then, the faster she felt herself fall. Faster, faster, the window came up quickly from below and she threw her arms in front of her face. The impact hit her with bone jarring force as the window shattered below her. Shards of the glass cut at her bare arms, tore at her long pants. The force pulled her down faster through the glass, the larger shards around her seemed to shift. Images danced around her on the falling glass, blurred and out of focus.

Another window came up before her, darker, more fire as she tumbled around in the air. A grunt of pain escaped her as she impacted with the window, the breath being knocked out of her. Unable to move she lay on her back and listened to the music of shattering glass around her, a few of the larger shards embedding themselves around her.

Pain.

A scream tore from her throat as a shard the size of her forearm pierced her left shoulder, she felt the heat coming from the piece and curled on her side as another shard barely missed impaling her side. The glass shattered beside her, a slight gash along her side. She lay there, shaking as the glass rained down around her. When all was silent she lay back again, small shards of glass pressing at her bare back but not cutting. She looked to the shard in her shoulder, a closed eye stared back silently from the window, the other obscured by her flesh.

Taking hold of the shard pinning her to the ground, she grasped the edge closest to her flesh. She grit her teeth as it cut into her hand, and slowly lifted herself and the shard up. The shard gave from the ground, then from her shoulder as with another cry of pain she pulled it free. It made an empty sound as it hit the floor, and she stood slowly. The window was cold beneath her bare feet, gently she pushed away some of the shards around her with her foot as she held onto her shoulder tightly with her injured hand.

_….Pain is but a fleeting memory…. When one knowsss the truth…._

Deep whispers echoed around her, she looked around in the darkness for the source.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Her throat felt raw as she spoke, her eyes darting around fearfully as she tried to move slowly. "Is anyone there?"

_….Do not fear ussss….We offer you protection…..or ssstrength…._

The voices came again, echoing around her as though they moved around her in the darkness. A glow from her right beheld two shards of glass, each embedded side by side yet apart. The images upon them swirled into the shapes of a sword and of a shield. Wordless whispers echoed around her coming from the shards of glass, and she backed away slowly.

"What is this, what are you saying?" She called out again, silence echoed back. Her shoulder grew more pained, the blood from her wound slowly dripped down her back and onto the floor. Nothing here made sense, but her mind was in a fog. As though someone had pulled a cloud over her mind, she could not think as her body slumped down slightly. She felt the warmth of the shard that appeared behind her, sliding down to sit against it. Her shoulder left a trail of blood as she once again glanced at the two glowing shards before her. "Please, just…help me…"

_….isss that your choice…to die…._

The whispers came again, she felt the heat come to her back again, growing hotter.

"No…" She said lowly, gritting her teeth. The heat grew and a searing pain arced across her back and shoulders. She felt a tug in her heart, a warmth pulling at her as she stared hatefully at the dark glowing shards. Her voice cried out in a painful response. "NO!"

The glass below her let loose a thundering sound as it cracked and shattered, plunging her again into darkness. The wind rushed by her, roaring loudly in her ears before pain erupted in her shoulder. Then her body, as she landed hard on her injured shoulder. She curled up tight on the ground, keeping herself small as the shards of glass once again fell around her. A deadly melody to her ears as they shattered, shall bits landing on her as they broke apart.

Silence.

Slowly she opened an eye to the silence, it was darker now. Large shards of flaming glass glowed dimly around her. She uncurled and lifted herself up, small shards of glass sliding off her form as she beheld the new window she was on. It was dark, but from the small amount of light around her it was a scene of light. She traced one of the silver lines with her finger before the scraping sound of glass came from her left. A large black hand gripped at the burning shard there, and it was extinguished, ice slowly etching it's way across the once burning surface. Bright golden eyes peeked around the shard, then on the other side.

_….Remove yourself from the light…..you are oursss….._

Slowly the burning shards around her went out, and she backed herself away from the creatures to one of the still burning shards. The heat felt almost soothing from the bitter cold that slowly inched it's way to her, golden eyes moving with the chill.

_…All ourssss….._

She backed away again, her hand finding the edge of the platform. Something rolled against her hand then, warm and metallic. A blade, so familiar to her lay beside her, yet she could not understand why. A long slightly curved rapier lay beside her, a wire wrapped handle and wire weave guard glinted silver in the firelight.

_…Do not fight usss…_

The wire bit into her injured hand, but she held the blade firmly out at the creatures forming out of the darkness. The blade shone brightly as she held it, a hiss echoed around her as a warm feeling traveled down her arm. Another voice echoed in her mind, she could feel the warmth come from her heart as it spoke to her.

_"Trust in your hear, Fenrir…"_

"Daddy…?" Her father's warm voice came again, seeming to heat up her body and give her strength.

_"It's ok sweetheart, I'll always be with you…."_ A deep growl came from before her as one of the small creatures leapt at her. Fenrir swung her blade, the creature vanished into mist with a shriek. Then she saw it, the large pair of golden eyes rising from the mass before her. A large hand landed to her left, gripping the platform as she saw the other rise up to come down on her. Idly Fenrir heard the platform crack, a tug pulled at her heart drawing her back as the sword in her hand shot up in an electric arc at the creature before her. The roar of pain it released echoed around her as her body fell off the ledge, into the darkness…

* * *

_**As you can see I chose to make the dive it's own chapter. Let me know what you all think of the new version in some reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn

_General Disclaimer: I don't make money off of this, Therefore I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, the ideas behind the characters and scenes belong to their respective parties. Only thing thats mine is Fenrir and the concepts behind other Original Characters presented in the story._

**_Chapter 2 rewritten. If you notice or not, the new chapters will have 'Reborn' listed in the name, this way you guys can look quickly at how many new chapters there are, and know when you meet an old chapter before things stop making sense again. I remember being told how our two lovebirds came together too quickly, and how cannon was misrepresented at times. Well things have changed, for the better one can hope. Especially since some chapters may now be longer than before. Bwahaha?_**

_Asigl_

* * *

The sky full of stars twinkled down at Aqua as she stared up into them. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliff sides echoed softly around her as her fingers toyed with a small piece of glass set in a silver frame. She looked down again to her work, a set of charms for her friends and herself. An unbreakable bond.

The mark of mastery exam to become a key blade master was roughly three weeks away, there was time yet to put together these good luck charms. She turned to the sky again, thoughts wandering around the dream she had. Something was wrong in her heart, Aqua just couldn't place what it was, and so she sat upon the small bench overlooking the cliff.

The stars twinkled, and a streak of light caught her eye, then another. A meteor shower, Ventus would be upset he missed one. Aqua smiled at the thought, he was still such a kid, he didn't have to worry about anything yet. A flash of light caught her eye, it shone brightly in the sky and did not dim as it came hurtling down in a flash of violet. Aqua watched as it fell down into the valley, impacting in the waves below. She rose from her seat, peering over the edge into the darkness below.

"What…" Aqua ran off to the side of the cliff, hopping down one of the winding staircases around the cliff top islands to the water. A dark figure floated in the waves, edging ever closer to impacting with one of the cliff walls. Aqua dove into the waves, quickly reaching the figure. A girl, she was unconscious and seemed to be injured. Aqua carefully wrapped her arm around the girl, guiding them back to the small landing by the staircase.

"Aqua!" A shout from the landing, Terra stood there and Aqua passed him the girl as she got close. She pulled herself up onto the landing, sliding over to the injured girl's side. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just fell out of the sky." Aqua checked the girl for signs of life. A heartbeat, slow, but breaths didn't seem to come. Quickly she summoned her magic, casting a moderate cure spell to help expel the water. A few moments later the girl spit up the liquid in her lungs, Terra rolled her over to help when she cried out. "Terra!"

"It wasn't me! I think it's her shoulder." He quickly and carefully pulled her up, Aqua looking at the shoulder he had rolled her onto. Blood flowed freely from a wound that pierced all the way through her shoulder, and Aqua noticed several other smaller cuts and gashes across her body. Her back was burned up as well, and she told Terra to be careful as she began to cast cure again.

As she healed, Aqua glanced over the girl before her. Dark olive skin, long brown hair that seemed to be partially braided in some parts with blue beads, she also seemed to be about her and Terra's age. A fitted top covered her chest, leaving her shoulders and back bare, while dark brown hakama pants covered her legs up to her ankle, the rest of it was torn and frayed above her bare feet. Aqua placed her hand down over the large wound as it started to mend when a pair of silver eyes opened to meet her own.

"W-who?" The girl coughed again, a small amount of water coming with the heaves.

"Don't try to speak, you will be ok. You're safe." The girl closed her eyes again and Aqua shared a look with Terra.

"How's she look?" Aqua shook her head, shivering slightly. Terra gave a nod, lifting the girl swiftly into his arms. It was a little awkward looking since she seemed to be as tall as he was. "Come on, lets get you two inside. It won't do her or you any good if you both catch a cold out here."

"Yea, good point." Aqua followed Terra up the cliffside stairs, quickly grabbing the things she brought out with her when they reached the top and following Terra back to the castle.

—

Aqua blinked away the sleep as the sun warmed her body. She pushed herself up from under the covers, giving a quiet sneeze as something tickled her nose. A knock on the door brought her senses around quickly and she noticed the time from the clock.

"Aqua, are you awake now?" Master Eraqus' voice came from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes master!" She hurriedly changed out of her sleep ware and opened the door to see him standing patiently in the hall. "I apologize for sleeping in."

"Do not worry Aqua, I felt it wise to allow the extra time for you to rest after what occurred last night." Master Eraqus gave a small smile as Aqua relaxed slightly, then tensed again as memories of the night before happened. Eraqus saw the look on her face and held out a hand to stop her. "It is all right, the young woman you and Terra helped last night is resting. I must commend you both for your quick actions. If not for your help she may have suffered more."

"Thank you master."

"Still, it is troubling that she should arrive in such a manner. I sense the mark of a keyblade upon her, as to how she received this gift I will have to investigate. For now I trust you to see to her." He turned and walked away down the hall, gesturing to a door as he passed. "I will keep the boys busy for now, she is in here."

Aqua gave a nod, watching her master disappear down the hallway. She turned to the door, pushing it open slowly and slipping inside. The room was much like her own, a bed rested under a window with a small desk and bookshelf nearby. On the bed lie the girl she had saved from last night, curled up away from the light of the sun that fell on her skin. Aqua smiled and gave a slight chuckle at the sight, the girl's hair was splayed over the covers of the bed, some of it obscuring her face. She gently pushed aside some of the dark brown locks, kneeling down to her face. The girl breathed steadily and slowly, her lips slightly parted in sleep.

The girl's hair was soft, if still a little damp. Aqua found herself playing with one of the beads still braided into the girl's hair, a small blue oval stone that seemed to be hand made. She gazed down at the simple decoration when a hand bolted out and grabbed her wrist. Aqua gave a shout of surprise as she was suddenly against the floor, silver eyes flashing down at her as her wrists were pinned. Aqua stilled as the girl looked down at her, long hair brushing the side of her cheek. The silver eyes darted from her to across the room, taking in the new surroundings.

"You're all right, no one is going to hurt you." Aqua found herself saying. The girl shifted again, her hips grinding into Aqua's and causing her to blush slightly. Aqua took a breath and spoke again, the silver eyes moving back to her. "My name, is Aqua. I helped you last night, do you remember?"

"Barely…" The girl shifted again, wincing in pain as she released one of Aqua's wrists to clutch at her left shoulder. A pearly white scar had formed against her tanned skin, smaller dots of white along her arms showed where other cuts had been. Gently Aqua pushed herself up, finding no resistance from the other girl.

"Careful, you were hurt badly. I did what I could but it looks like you could use some more healing." They were close now, Aqua couldn't sit up fully because of how the girl sat on her hips and she was pretty sure her leg was in an awkward angle. "Let me help you."

Carefully she pulled herself from under the girl, managing to sit up enough to place a hand over the girl's. Aqua called on her magic, a soft green light filling the space between them as she cast cure. The girl relaxed slightly, her eyes closing as the pain faded away. Aqua heard a muttered thanks and smiled up at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Fenrir." The girl said after a moment. Fenrir looked around again, leaning back on her and Aqua's legs as she took in the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

"This is the Land of Departure, my home." Aqua supplied, trying again to pull herself from under Fenrir. The weight on her legs lifted as Fenrir quickly jumped up, before holding her head and collapsing back down on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Dizzy, guess I stood up too fast." Aqua pushed herself up and joined Fenrir on the bed, brushing aside her hair as she placed a hand on the other girl's head. "Sorry bout earlier, kinda happened by instinct."

"It's alright." Fenrir pushed her hair behind her ear as she looked down at her clothing. It was torn up in several places, she would have to get it fixed. Aqua's voice called her back from her musings as she ran a finger over the scars on her hand. "Fenrir? Do you remember where you are from?"

"Huh? Oh, yea sorta. My head hurts a little, last thing I remember was a fire and then falling through some kind of window." Aqua looked at her oddly with a soft frown, Fenrir found it kind of adorable really. The way her lips seemed to jut out just slightly, almost kissable.

"A window?" Fenrir nodded sheepishly.

"Yea, it had a picture of me I think, it was all really strange. I remember…" Her hand went to her shoulder. "I remember a piece of the window pinning me to the ground, and darkness…"

Aqua placed a hand on Fenrir's back, and Fenrir looked up into her blue eyes. "Am I dead?"

"What?"

"Am I dead, you said this was the Land of Departure right? Does that mean you are like, an angel or something?" Aqua blushed, of all the things to be related to she didn't expect this. Gently she shook her head.

"No Fenrir, you aren't dead. You are just on another world than your own. Whatever happened to bring you here, I don't know. But it doesn't mean I won't try to help you find out." Fenrir rubbed at her shoulder slightly, looking away from Aqua. Aqua stood and held out a hand to Fenrir. "Here, let's find you something not so beat up to wear. We can take a hot shower and go see what Master Eraqus can tell us…Oh! I mean of course I will take a shower after you, or you can after me, um…"

Fenrir chuckled at Aqua as she stumbled over her words to correct herself, smiling up at her. Aqua had to be at least a year younger than Fenrir, she was certainly slightly shorter as Fenrir stood gracefully up in front of her. "Thank you Aqua, I understand."

Aqua nodded and led Fenrir to the bathroom after helping to find a simple set of cloths sitting in the wardrobe of the room. Fenrir was surprised to find another identical set of her clothing sitting inside, but a darker shade with a few other trinkets besides. Aqua answered her questioning look. "The chest is magical, it provides you with clothing based on what you prefer to wear."

Fenrir nodded and took out a set of clothing, making her way to the bathroom. But not before taking a look at Aqua's figure before it disappeared into the girl's room. She was cold, but a cold shower may help her keep her head straight. Straight enough to at least find out more about this new place she was in.

—

"I see, this is indeed very troubling." Master Eraqus placed a hand on his chin in thought as he gazed over his pupils and Fenrir. "For whatever purpose your arrival means Fenrir, know that you are not unwelcome here. If you so wish it, I will help train you to draw upon the power inside you and summon the key blade you are destined to carry."

"Thank you Master Eraqus, perhaps I can learn more after I make sure my world is safe?" Eraqus shook his head at Fenrir. Aqua had introduced her master as well as her adopted siblings, so she said, Terra and Ventus. Fenrir had explained to Eraqus what she could remember of how she arrived at the Land of Departure, his face never wavering from his intense look.

"I am afraid that is impossible for now. In order for you to traverse the worlds in safety you must bear some minimal training at the least." He then gave them all a simple task, collect small marks scattered amongst the cliff top islands, and left them in the courtyard. Fenrir gave a slight huff of air, her hand fingering the dark blue sash upon her waist. The magical wardrobe had provided her with a new top and pants, along with the dark blue sash to go over a set of leather belts wrapped around her waist and pair of boots. A glinting ebony colored vambrace also adorned her left arm, a small gem of violet rested on the hand piece. She had tied back her hair as well, re-braiding some of it so that one braid fell just off to the right of her face, the others tied back along the side.

"Hey don't worry, you will see your home again soon." Terra spoke up, Aqua nodded in agreement. Terra turned to Ventus, holding his fist up in challenge. "Hey Ven, lets make this a challenge, how about you and me team up and look for those marks together."

"Oh yea! Aqua, you and Fenrir should go together also, it can be guys versus girls. The team with the most marks wins!" Aqua chuckled and looked to Fenrir. She shrugged and nodded as Terra and Ventus took off down the path.

"Theres no way those two can't be related." Fenrir chuckled as she and Aqua took off towards another side of the area.

"Yea I know, ever since Ventus came to live with us so long ago Terra has always been looking out for him like an older brother." Fenrir looked to her with a questioning look.

"Ventus didn't always live with you guys?" Aqua shook her head, moving to the side of the walkway she bent down and picked up a small mark on the ground. She played with it in her fingers before she stood up and faced Fenrir.

"Ven showed up a few years ago. He has been with us ever since, but unlike you he has no memories of where he was from. Please don't tell him, he is a nice person." Fenrir nodded watching Aqua continue down the path. "What about you? Will you tell me more about your world?"

"My world… Well its sunny, and warm. People in my village go out and hunt giant monsters across the land, and theres a lot of hunters in our lodge. At least, there used to be." Aqua looked at Fenrir who had put her hand on her head. "I can't remember much, but something happened. Something bad, and I…"

Aqua placed a hand on Fenrir's arm, silver eyes looked up. "It's alright, take it one day at a time. I'll help you the best I can, alright?"

"Alright." Fenrir nodded, they continued down the path slowly, every so often a small glinting piece of metal shone from a particular spot and they would pick it up. Fenrir had to jump up into a tree and climb up part of the cliffs to get to some, while Aqua held onto them, picking up ones that were on the ground or hidden on a decoration. They chatted quietly about things as they walked, Fenrir spoke about herself and what she could remember of her past. Aqua would listen quietly, interjecting with her own comments or small things about herself. Fenrir was amused to note how Aqua was scared of some insects, her face growing pale as Fenrir spoke of the larger insectoid monsters of her home.

"And that isn't the worst of it, I can remember one hunter came back with a sting on her-"

"Fenrir!" Aqua smacked Fenrir's arm as Fenrir laughed brightly. Aqua blushed and looked over at her, she couldn't help but smile at the other girl's antics. During her recounting of her home, she had seen Fenrir grow distant and contemplative. Aqua didn't like this side of her for some reason, it felt wrong. Fenrir laughing however, with that smile on her face, Aqua felt a part of her wanting to see that every day. Aqua was snapped out of her daydream when Fenrir placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I was saying thank you. That's the first real laugh I have had in a long time, ever since my father died. I wish, I wish I met you sooner Aqua. I wouldn't have been so down if I had a beautiful girl like you around in my life." Fenrir smiled as Aqua's face colored slightly, but she didn't pull away. Instead she looked away slightly, her blue eyes glancing back between Fenrir and something else as she mutter a small 'you're welcome'. Fenrir chuckled. "You're such a girl Aqua."

"Of course I am. You are too you know!" Aqua sputtered out causing Fenrir to start laughing again, holding onto her stomach. A shout in the distance saw Terra and Ventus running up to them, Terra holding a small bag in his hand. Fenrir took one look at the small bag then back to the pile of marks in Aqua's arms. She leaned in and whispered something in Aqua's ear, Aqua's face lit up like a tomato and she smacked at Fenrir's arm repeatedly. Fenrir simply laughed and dodged out of the way, while Terra and Ventus looked on in confusion. They both gave a shrug to one another, girls…

* * *

_**Reviews appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Reborn

_General Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or ideas behind Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater, they belong to their respective parties. I make no money off of this story._

_Fenrir is my creation._

_**More moments of FenrirxAqua-ness... **_**_time skips for the win._**

**_Rated F for Fluff, no smut remember. While I can write it, I choose not to, more story that way.(plus I'm pretty sure it is not in my best interest to keep my story up to have smut, what with removals and all...)_**

**_Thanks to the song 'Kiss the Girl' for the last scene, particularly from No Secrets, it helped to set the amusement._**

**_The normal story will be fragmented now and not make sense after this, so they have been summarily removed. New Updates time!_**

**_Italics for memory bits to avoid confusion._**

_Asigl_

* * *

The stars twinkled above, while the waves crashed softly below. Fenrir stared up at the stars, she had been looking for something similar to what she could see at night before, something to make her not feel so lost. Her left leg was curled under her, the right hung off over the railing loosely that she sat upon. The cool stone was at her back as she lay staring up at the sky, it wasn't the same.

Four days ago she arrived here from the sky in a violet light, or so Aqua had said. Since then her days were set up with training, learning to use something called a key blade. Fenrir had seen everyone else with one, yet hers did not come when she called to it. Master Eraqus had said that sometimes, the key blade will reveal itself to it's chosen when they require it. It would aid the user in a time of great need, forming itself based upon the heart that called to it. Other times, it required a base, a beginning to help mold it's form.

Fenrir had received a temporary measure, a false blade made of simple metal to use for practice. It would help to defend herself if needed, but it was no key blade, even if it was shaped much like Master Eraqus' own 'Master Keeper'. It didn't really feel right in her hand, but she wasn't in any danger or great need. Perhaps that was why her key blade didn't come to her, because now she was safe?

"Hey." Fenrir turned her head to the sound of Aqua's voice, she turned back to the sky after a moment. Aqua sighed, Fenrir was still upset. It may have only been a few days, but it was obvious that Fenrir wasn't quite satisfied with being told that she couldn't go home yet. Aqua had tried to help, to keep her mind off of it, until the fight.

_"How can you say that? My friends, my loved ones, my WORLD is still out there! It isn't that I don't like this place but… you wouldn't understand…" _ Fenrir's words still echoed in her head from earlier, despite Aqua's attempts to try to understand she had lashed out. Aqua never really saw how darkness could affect people before, until a bolt of lightning fell from the sky because of Fenrir being upset. It had come so close, charring the stone next to them and leaving a small crater of melted rock. Aqua had felt the electricity in the air, seen the look on Fenrir's face, fear of what she had done. What she had almost done.

Fenrir had ran off after that, Master Eraqus said to let her have some time alone. Time to think, she didn't come back for the rest of the day or night, so Aqua went to her.

"No one is upset, I… Master Eraqus says it is difficult sometimes to master magic, accidents…"

"Do you always listen to what Master Eraqus says?" Aqua looked up again at Fenrir, her eyes still on the sky. Aqua opened her mouth for a moment, closed it, then started again.

"Master-"

"Stop saying his name!" Fenrir snapped to her feet, moving gracefully as she advanced on Aqua like a beast on the hunt. "It's always 'Master' this or 'Master' that. I could have_ killed_ you Aqua!"

Fenrir took her by the shoulders roughly, Aqua felt the older girl's fingers dig into her shoulders as she stared into dangerous silver eyes. Almost feral, Aqua shivered in response and Fenrir spoke lowly.

"You should be afraid of me. In my world, death happens, I have hunted before and seen what happens. When you face a monster like that, sometimes you become one to defeat it." Fenrir held onto Aqua for a few more moments before quickly releasing her and turning away, gripping the nearby stone bench that sat next to them. Aqua felt herself shaking slightly, could still feel Fenrir's hands on her. The worst part that seemed to terrify her and excite her at the same time, was that she enjoyed it. Her body had enjoyed the almost bestial nature that Fenrir carried, the grace, the power.

Aqua took a moment to compose herself, clenching her fists tightly she put determination on her face. "You are _Not_ a monster Fenrir."

There was a slight groaning sound as the stone bench beneath Fenrir's hand cracked as she gripped it, a dark aura seemed to come from her arm. Aqua took a small step back, such raw power, it came so naturally as well. "You don't know me. What I had to do, what I've done since…"

Fenrir watched Aqua come around her, lifted her head to stare down at her. Aqua stared back with equal measure, she would not back down like this. Fenrir felt a warmth surround her as the darkness came forth. A dark violet energy started to surround her arm, then her body, crackling with energy as her silver eyes flashed brightly in the night.

_SLAP!_

Fenrir staggered, the dark aura around her vanishing almost instantly as she held the side of her face. Aqua was shaking, with rage, fear, hell even she didn't know. But she would be damned if she was going to let Fenrir be like this.

"What is wrong with you? You lock yourself up like this and it…" Fenrir heard the choked sobs escape Aqua's throat. "You don't see how it is affecting you, how it's affecting everyone else! How it affects…me."

Fenrir looked away, Aqua wouldn't have any of it and this time it was her shoulders grasped firmly in Aqua's hands.

"You are not at home, things have happened in your life that I won't understand. Fine! But is it too much to understand that you aren't alone? I want to help you, understand you. I want.." Fenrir felt a pressure on her shoulder, and looked over to see Aqua's face buried in it. Fenrir stood still as Aqua shook with her quiet sobs, she didn't understand. No one did this for her, everyone just left her alone. Fenrir put a hand to her head as it began to hurt. No, someone tried, she couldn't remember though. Her head hurt, along with her heart.

"What do you want…" Fenrir said softly, this was familiar to her. She expected to hear the words, _'For you to be happy'_ any second now. The memory slipped away and her mind went blank at what Aqua said.

"_You…_" Silver eyes looked down into tearful blue, she couldn't have heard that right.

"What..?

"I, Ever since you arrived, things have been happening. I noticed things about you, things that made me like you."

"Aqua…"

"Let me finish!" Aqua took a breath, her heart was beating loudly in her chest. She wasn't scared, would not be scared. Silence came from Fenrir and she took it as a sign to continue. " I, never really liked Terra. Not like that, he was a brother to me. But after you came, I noticed things. How you walked, how you would say things, your smile. I found myself liking you, a lot. I don't know why, but every time I see you, my heart just…"

"Beats wildly out of control?" Fenrir supplied and Aqua nodded. Fenrir scratched her head slightly. "So you…like, like me?"

"I guess? I don't know Fenrir, I just know that I want you with me. Here, there, I don't think I would mind." Fenrir placed a hand on Aqua's hip, she didn't move away. " I'm confused Fenrir, but at the same time I just… I want to see you smile again."

"A smile?" Aqua nodded, it rolled around in Fenrir's mind, as though tossed around in the waves. A smile, such a simple thing to express all that she desired. Slowly after several moments of silence, the corners of Fenrir's lips lifted. It wasn't bright like after a joke, nor was it sad as though put on for the benefit of her. Fenrir simply smiled down at Aqua, and she gave a soft smile back. Was it really that simple? "I'm…sorry, for before."

"I know." Aqua's arms slid from Fenrir's shoulders and she wrapped them around Fenrir. Fenrir hesitated a moment as Aqua's head rested again on her shoulder, then wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, burying her face in Aqua's shoulder. Was it really this simple?

"Aqua?" A soft questioning hum echoed at her ear as she held Aqua's body against her. Several words came to mind, but nothing except two seemed to fit the moment. Fenrir felt the tears come from her eyes, felt Aqua hold her tighter."Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

—

"You're not bad, but you forgot one thing." Terra gritted out slowly as Fenrir pushed down on his key blade with her proxy. They had been sparring that morning, four days since Aqua managed to slap some sense into Fenrir, literally.

"Oh really? Care to tell me what that is while I beat you into the ground?" Fenrir smirked, Terra smirked back and Fenrir felt the resistance give as her blade slid down his towards the ground. She was too slow to halt her inertia and come back around to block as he lashed out at her left side with his key blade, smacking her shoulder with the flat of the blade before tripping her up with it.

"Your left was open." Fenrir grit her teeth and bit back a groan. Fighting monsters, even the agile ones, was one thing. Fighting an actual person, that was something she still needed to practice on. She eased herself up to a sitting position and Terra plopped down on the ground beside her. "Something on your mind?"

"A new bruise?" Fenrir rubbed her head for emphasis, Terra smirked and shoved her with his shoulder. Terra was good company, for a guy, and thanks to recent events became someone to joke with.

"You know what I mean, are you still hanging in there?" Aqua had pulled out all the stops to make Fenrir welcome, she even told her boys about the problem and they jumped to the task. When Fenrir wasn't spending quiet moments alone with Aqua, she was out with the three teens just being normal. Normal according to their perspective anyways, since normal to Fenrir involved helping to replenish the larder in the hunting lodge with fresh meat. It was nice, different, but nice.

"It isn't like I am going to be fully ok after a few days Terra, but having you guys around helps." Fenrir scratched her head and Terra gave a grunt of understanding.

"I know what you mean. It wasn't easy in the beginning when Aqua and myself came here with Master Eraqus."

"You didn't live here before?" Terra shook his head as Fenrir raised her eyebrow.

"Master Eraqus brought Aqua and I were brought here back when we were little kids. I didn't exactly want to leave my world, I was still too young to understand what it meant to be a key blade wielder." He leaned back and lay on the ground with his hands behind his head looking up to the clouds. "I got scared, but Aqua helped me out a bit then too. She always was a strong one."

Fenrir returned the small grunt, pulling her knee up to lean against it. The clouds passed by slowly, they listened to the wind as it sung gently around the peaks where they trained.

"But you know." Fenrir glanced over at Terra, his eyes still on a cloud in the distance. "There was something Master Eraqus said to me. He said that I shouldn't be afraid of being so far away, because when I become a master myself, I will be able to go back and protect my world. That was why he brought me here, to be strong for everyone back home."

Fenrir frowned, her face in thought. "Is it really that simple?"

"To a kid perhaps, but it helped me to have a dream too. I wanted to become a master of the key blade and protect those I care for. It's a dream the three of us share." Terra rolled over and pushed himself up on his arm. "It may not seem like much, but you can always share that dream with us Fenrir."

"A dream to share…" Fenrir didn't really have a dream, she did before, to become like her father and be a great person amongst her people. The dream dimmed when her father died however, and now it didn't seem possible to accomplish. Unless, just maybe.

"I know Aqua would be happy, if you stayed and followed the dream." Fenrir glanced at Terra, his tone had changed and she had noticed the sense of defeat.

"Terra, do you…" Terra chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

"Once perhaps, back when we were younger I had feelings to Aqua, still sort of do. She told me what she thinks of me however a few years back. I thought it was just because we grew up together, it felt strange to her. When you came though…" A shout in the distance drew their attention as Aqua and Ven were making their way towards them. Fenrir met Aqua's eyes from the distance, and she noticed Aqua smile brightly, her heart jumped. A hand on her shoulder brought her from the daydream. "Aqua is strong, and means a lot to all of us. If she likes you more, then you should treasure that."

Fenrir looked up at Terra as he stood fully, giving Aqua and Ventus a smile and wave. Fenrir stood and watched him interact with Ven as a bigger brother should, with a ruffle of the head. Aqua appeared at her side a moment later and touched her arm.

"Hey." Fenrir met Aqua's blue eyes, then smiled in return, placing a hand on Aqua's side. Aqua leaned in slightly to her touch before Ven jumped up between the two, beginning to ramble about what happened recently to Fenrir about him. Fenrir let out a small chuckle as he gestured wildly, he was still such a kid, and this is how he helped her to smile. Fenrir still didn't enjoy being so far from her home, but perhaps with her new friends, with Aqua…

Maybe it really was, this simple.

—

The sunlight lit the room slowly, she slowly opened her eyes as the rays of light warmed her. A darkness fell over her as an arm draped over her bare stomach. Aqua chuckled, and nuzzled into the body beside her.

_"Five more minutes…"_ Fenrir's muffled voice came, Aqua rolled onto her stomach a warmth spreading beneath her.

_"What if I promised you something to wake you up?" _Fenrir's eyes cracked open only slightly, something warm pressed against her lower body.

_"Never pegged you one to be such a sadist Aqua, torturing me like this…"_ Aqua slid herself over Fenrir's nude form, her pale hand slowly caressing her lover's tanned form. The kiss started slow, then became vicious, dominating. Aqua pressed harder as she heard Fenrir whimper under her, it made her excited. Aqua would control her darkness, and Fenrir reacted just so to her touch, just how she wanted.

_"Mine….This is mine." _Fenrir cried out, Aqua pressed harder biting at sweet caramel skin. _"All Mine…_"

Silver eyes looked up, Aqua opened her eyes slowly to capture them, the barest hint of gold speckled within the blue…

—

Aqua bolted up in bed, the moonlight shining over her form as she took rapid breaths in. Her bed and pajamas were soaked with sweat and other liquids, there was a sticky sensation between her legs. Aqua placed a hand on her head, such a vivid dream tonight. Almost two weeks had passed since Fenrir came, ever since then Aqua had dreamt. The dreams were fuzzy at first, and definitely not like what she had tonight. Fenrir was attuned to the darkness, that much she could feel, yet she could not feel a malignant nature about the other girl. If anything, Aqua had been drawn closer and closer to Fenrir's heart.

When did it get _this_ bad though?

Aqua took another long breath to steady herself, she was warm and knew it would be difficult to sleep easily after such a dream. It looked like she couldn't deny her attraction to Fenrir anymore, the innocent ways she interacted in the past, small moments she felt could slip by without notice. At first it was to help Fenrir to adjust, at least that was why Aqua gravitated to the darkness within Fenrir, to try and cleanse it. Now, she didn't want it to go away, this darkness was an integral part of Fenrir that would destroy who she was if it was removed. Aqua was both terrified by this, and yet immensely excited. There was a connection between their hearts to be sure, it was as though Fenrir was Aqua's other half, and Aqua wanted more.

The wood floor felt cool beneath her feet as Aqua slid out of bed, she went to pull a fresh set of night ware from her wardrobe. The drawer was closed at least three times, the first two on a skimpy set of lacy underwear colored in blue, then black, the third time on an outfit of just a pair of boy shorts and the same style top Fenrir liked to wear that only covered the front while leaving her back bare. Aqua groaned slightly, stupid magical wardrobe.

Aqua was finally peeking around the door to make sure the hallway was empty as she made her way to the bathroom down between her and Fenrir's rooms, the wardrobe finally acquiesced to her desire of a simple pale blue button down night shirt and pants. Granted it had given her black lacy panties along with silken cloths instead of simple cotton, but it was close enough. The magic would only react to her desires, it wasn't like it was trying to make her upset.

The bathroom door was closed, a turn of the handle had it opening up and Aqua shut it behind her quietly, locking it as she reached for the light switch. The sound of water snapped her eyes up, the light was already on and there was a figure sitting in the large tub that sat across from the shower.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Fenrir sat there in front of Aqua, her arm was propping up her head as she sat in the large heated tub. Aqua's cheeks flamed at the other girl's bare form that was barely obstructed by the small amount of steam, as well as her long hair that draped down her front. "Aqua?"

"Huh?" Aqua was snapped out of her staring, she pulled her cloths closer to her only to be met with her empty arms.

"You ok?" Aqua nodded quickly and Fenrir had to bite back a chuckle as she watched the blue haired girl quickly pick up her cloths, trying to not look at her. Obviously she wasn't used to this, even if Fenrir was used to the public hot springs back home. Fenrir noticed how Aqua's skin shone slightly with sweat, and held out a hand, the sound of the water moving had Aqua's head snapping up comically. "Come on, rinse yourself off and join me. I just got in a few minutes ago, water is still nice."

Aqua's face lit up in a blush, it was sweet in Fenrir's opinion. Several thoughts ran through Aqua's mind at that point, none of them innocent. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, she had waited this long, maybe this was her chance. It was difficult to ignore Fenrir's eyes on her as Aqua set aside her clean clothes next to where Fenrir had lay hers, Fenrir had to do a slight double take at the pair of lacy black panties that peeked from beneath the blue night shirt. Aqua turned her back on Fenrir, if she couldn't see her maybe she could simply ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Silver eyes watched intently as slowly the pale skin was freed from it's sweat drenched prison of blue cloth, Fenrir was fairly certain a shit eating grin was on her face as well, but then again it was always fun to enjoy the female form. Aqua's was no exception, seeming to take priority as Fenrir's eyes stuck to the pale skin beneath the shower head.

While it looked innocent to anyone else, in their minds this simple act seemed to become more than innocent. Aqua bit her lip, moving slowly to clean between her legs when she came to them. A small noise came behind her and she smiled slightly, bending down slightly. She was affecting Fenrir with her antics, how much she didn't know, but it felt good as she finished up and shut off the water. Blue eyes turned to meet silver, a hungry look that had Aqua almost frozen in spot again. Fenrir had to bite her finger as she watched Aqua bathe, certain the other girl was putting on a show with how long it took. Aqua was playing with a beast that she didn't know about, but Fenrir was patient, she would learn perhaps.

The water rippled slightly as Aqua slid into the tub, there was enough room to sit comfortably across from Fenrir, but she sat against the other wall facing the showers as Fenrir sat facing the door. Their legs touched and Aqua idly felt Fenrir's leg slide up her own, up and down. Aqua cleared her throat, pink still tinted her cheeks as she covered herself a little with her arms, her hair wasn't as long as Fenrir's to be sure.

"So…you have some strange dreams too?" Aqua said after a few tense moments, trying to make the silence less so. Fenrir gave a small grunt, shaking her head as the finger came out of her mouth and disappeared under the water as she twirled it gently. Aqua tried to ignore the leg that kept slowly stroking her own under the water, up and down. "Ah, I guess that is good then. What brought you out of bed?"

"Just couldn't sleep, it happens sometimes when I have a lazy day. The baths usually help." Fenrir shrugged, she finally took her eyes off Aqua to stare at the corner of the room, leaning her head back. Up and down went her leg idly. Aqua snuck a peak at Fenrir, her eyes dipping down faster than she could stop them. She stared for a moment before looking down at herself, a slight twitch seemed to form in her eye. Fenrir was bigger, if only slightly. "What about you, bad dreams?"

Aqua snapped her head up, Fenrir's eyes widened and she inched back slightly to the corner of the tub, her leg stopping it's motions. Aqua seemed pissed suddenly at something, her arms had also dropped from attempting to cover herself. "Not really, just interesting…"

"Oh, really? Guess thats, good…?" Fenrir supplied, she was caught off guard how quickly Aqua seemed to pull off such a death glare, it was a little scary. Aqua gave an annoyed huff, turning her face away from Fenrir to glare at the wall. Fenrir would not laugh, she didn't want to piss Aqua off more than she seemed to be, her voice betrayed her mental command.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Fenrir put her hands in front of her placatingly as Aqua glared at her. It was quite interesting the way that Aqua's head quickly snapped back to her, blue eyes seeming to burn a hole into Fenrir. Aqua pinched the bridge of her nose, this was embarrassing enough as it is without Fenrir acting so…

"Fenrir…" Fenrir hummed lightly, Aqua slid over the build in bench in the tub to sit next to her. Fenrir looked over at Aqua, her face had reddened more and her eyes were looking off to the side. Aqua held onto her knees, trying not to shake as she kept repeating to herself words of encouragement. She would start off slow she finally decided, best to make sure. "Do you…like me?"

Fenrir blinked twice, this wasn't what she expected honestly. Aqua had yet to look her way, her form ridged and Fenrir relaxed slightly. "Yea, of course I do Aqua."

"As a friend or…you know…" Aqua shook slightly now, her eyes shifting between the side of the tub and her hands. Fenrir bit her lip hard to keep from laughing. This wasn't the first time she had this conversation, but she never thought that she would be on the receiving end of it as opposed to trying to talk to another. It was rather amusing, and sweet. Fenrir wrapped her arm around Aqua's shoulder, pulling her closer, the blush deepened.

"Depends, do you like me as a friend too or…" Fenrir smirked as Aqua groaned slightly. Fenrir wasn't blind to the past week or so, Aqua was beautiful and Fenrir enjoyed being in her company. She wasn't completely oblivious as she may have been in the past either, Fenrir knew what Aqua wanted to hear, but she wanted to have a little fun first. After all, she had a cute pout when she was upset, cute enough to kiss. Fenrir leaned in, her eyes closed in a smug smile as she made to whisper in Aqua's ear. "Perhaps something mo-"

Warm lips pressed firmly against Fenrir's and her eyes snapped open. Aqua had caught her by surprise again, at least this time it wasn't a slap. Aqua didn't move, she hadn't shared a kiss with anyone before and didn't know what else to do. After a moment though she pressed again and heard a chuckle from Fenrir's throat. A hand on her cheek pulled Aqua away from Fenrir, her eyes opened to see a smirking face.

"Not like that, you have to do it more like this…" Fenrir pulled Aqua closer, leaning in and tilting her head slowly to the side as their lips met again. Aqua closed her eyes, letting Fenrir lead this time. The butterflies in her stomach slowly turned to a warm heat, and Aqua pushed back placing her hand on Fenrir's shoulder as she took the lead back. Fenrir's skin was warm under her own, her hand squeezing down on the soft tanned skin as a moan slipped past Fenrir's lips. A hand grasping at her rear beneath the water had Aqua's eyes snap open. She pulled away from Fenrir, sucking in breaths as she looked into silver eyes. " Didn't peg you for top, not that I'm complaining…"

Fenrir's voice had Aqua looking down at the two of them. During Aqua's bid for dominance she had straddled Fenrir, the hand she thought was on a shoulder was currently fondling one of Fenrir's breasts. Aqua's face lit up as she froze in place afraid to move, her hand however squeezed subconsciously. The hand on her rear squeezed back and she squeaked. Fenrir chuckled lowly and moved up to nip at Aqua's lips. "Enjoying yourself?"

Aqua panicked, quickly disentangled herself from Fenrir, almost leaping out of the tub as she grabbed a towel from the linen rack. The sound of water behind her a moment later was followed by a wet hand on her shoulder as Aqua dried herself, she froze.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to do anything else if you don't want to Aqua. I understand." Fenrir's voice was quiet, and sad? The hand slid away and reached for a towel of it's own. Aqua turned slowly, watching Fenrir wrap her hair up in the towel.

"Fenrir…" The pale scar against Fenrir's shoulder stood out against her skin, and Aqua focused on it for a moment. After a moment she took a breath and looked up instead of down, into Fenrir's eyes. "I do care, for you."

Fenrir raised her eyebrow, Aqua continued before she could stop herself, words seemed to fall out as she tried to find the right ones to say.

" I'm just, that is…" It was now or never in Aqua's mind. She wouldn't go that far tonight, not like she thought Fenrir wanted, but she would at least tell Fenrir now rather than later. Not that she probably didn't already when she stopped to think about it. Aqua took a breath, placing a hand over her heart. " IthinkI'minlovewithyou."

Fenrir remained silent, staring over at Aqua intently. Aqua had shut her eyes with her confession, one peaked open slowly looking at Fenrir. Oh Fenrir had heard the words, even if they were rushed out in one breath. Fenrir just didn't think that she would hear them directed at her. "What?"

"I think Iloveyou." Aqua's cheeks were fairly pink as she said it again, she looked slightly irritated now, Aqua didn't like repeating herself like this. Fenrir smirked, placing a hand on her hip as she turned to Aqua with nothing but a towel around her hair. Aqua's eyes betrayed her again, she quickly gave Fenrir a once over as she gripped her towel to her chest.

"Can't hear you sweetheart, what was that?" She placed a hand to her ear mockingly. Aqua blushed redder, her eyes narrowing in a glare. Her lips pouted and Fenrir's smirk widened, Aqua had enough, and grabbed Fenrir by the shoulder. That was twice she managed to surprise Fenrir within the span of an hour or so as Aqua kissed Fenrir firmly, properly this time as her hand slid to the back of Fenrir's head. Fenrir was left dazed for a moment by the ferocity of the kiss as Aqua pulled away, her glare intently fixed on Fenrir.

"I. Love. You." Aqua ground out, her cheeks red with embarrassment and frustration. Fenrir on the other hand shivered, with excitement or fear, perhaps both. Aqua was scary sexy when she glared like that, it took Fenrir a lot of willpower to not jump her right there. Fenrir settled for wrapping an arm around Aqua's waist, pulling her close. Aqua raised her chin in acknowledgement to Fenrir's actions, a sign of dominance Fenrir noted.

"I love you too Aqua." This seemed to satisfy Aqua, and they shared another kiss. Fenrir felt a firm bite on her lower lip before Aqua pulled away to dry herself, Fenrir smirked, seems Aqua had a small dominance complex. They dried off and dressed again in their respective night cloths, the silky feeling of the shirt and pants Aqua put on feeling nice against her skin. She would have to wear it more often now as she opened the door after placing her dirty towel and laundry into the hamper nearby. The cool air in the castle hallway washed over her, a difference from the warm bathroom. A hand was on her arm as she made to walk back to her room, she turned to Fenrir who wore another smirk on her face. "Your room or mine?"

It took a moment for Aqua to process what she meant. She was about to smack Fenrir across the arm when she remembered her bed was still probably damp from earlier, she had to change the sheets still but felt too tired to do so now. Aqua fidgeted and bit her lip, giving a soft mutter of 'yours' and followed Fenrir to the room. It was different now, reflecting Fenrir's tastes to help her feel more relaxed. A dark wood bed was covered with fur pelts, the walls were also a softer tan to go along with the new trinkets that littered the room. To Fenrir it felt more at home, to Aqua it was as exotic as her…girlfriend? The word rolled around in her head as Fenrir slid onto the pelts, scooting over to let Aqua lay down and patted the bed. Aqua growled slightly with a frown at the motion, if only for the smirk Fenrir had. Fenrir's hair fell over her shoulder in a loose braid she had put it in after drying it, a top and pair of shorts reminiscent of her normal wear stood in for night ware.

Aqua muttered to herself and joined Fenrir on the bed, it was soft at least, and comfortable. Idly Aqua thought of changing her own bed to match it, or in simply sleeping here from now on. Fenrir threw the larger stitched pelt blanket over them and lay on her side looking at Aqua as the younger did the same, she gave her a small peck on the lips. "Night."

"Good night." Aqua managed, closing her eyes and rolling over to hide the blush as she let sleep take her. The night passed by peacefully this time, no strange dreams.

The morning light came across the bed slowly, Aqua shifted slightly as it crossed her eyes, groaning slightly. Soft fur was under her hand as she lay on her side, a warmth at her back with an arm loosely around her waist. She twisted over, looking at Fenrir's sleeping form. Some of the shorter hair had escaped the braid and was mussed around her face, Aqua rolled over to face her, giving a small smile as she moved some of the strands away from Fenrir's face. The slumbering girl muttered something in her sleep and pulled Aqua closer, nuzzling her face into Aqua's neck. Aqua ran her fingers through Fenrir's hair, holding her close as she curled up around the slumbering girl. She could get used to waking up like this Aqua decided, her face buried in Fenrir's soft hair as her arms and legs had wrapped themselves around Fenrir.

"Hey Fenrir have you seen Aqua? She's not in her r-..oom." Ventus' voice came from the doorway and summarily paused. There was a shuffle of movement and Terra's low voice shooing Ventus away as the door was quickly and quietly closed. Aqua sighed, Fenrir growled lightly. Yes, Aqua could get used to waking up like this, but next time she would make sure the door was locked first.

—

* * *

_**Well that was nice, be sure to let me know what you think of the new view on the chapters for those who have seen it before, of those new people out there let me know what you think in general and Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Reborn

_General Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to their respective parties. I make no money off of this work of fiction that was created to be a source of entertainment and show my appreciation of the series._

_Fenrir, however, is still mine._

**_Another day another chapter, the time on Land of Departure is coming to an end. Soon Fenrir will have to walk her own path._**

**_There may or may not be a small amount of make out action in this chapter, again I don't do smut so nothing of that sort._**

**_Also, for _****_reference in some terms since I was thinking about it. Ages/heights; Terra is 19 and 6'1'', Fenrir is also 19 and stands at an even 6'(she takes after her father who is slightly taller than even Terra at 6'3''), Aqua is 18 and stands at about 5'8'', Ventus is going to be considered a naive 13 1/2 and stands at 4'11''(he obviously hasn't hit a growth spurt yet, he is still a kid after all.)_**

**_The concept of a 'Proxy' is of a magically made blade that was crafted to resemble a Keyblade. Within the realms of the 'Proxy', it is influenced by whomever makes it and therefore carries a sort of signature that is usually supposed to mesh and meld with another's heart. Usually we would see a proxy given to a student at a specific age(since it is metal) after they have spent time under a master, this creates a base for their key blade to form as their master is the founding support they have with their training, therefore the bond is greater. Fenrir on the other hand is old enough that unless the proxy creator has a specific attachment to her heart that it will not mesh properly, causing the proxy to be incompatible. This is why Master Eraqus' 'Master Keeper' proxy doesn't feel right in her hands, he has no connection to her heart and was not her original teacher. A wooden key blade wouldn't count as a proxy for those of you wondering about it, as Ventus already had a key blade of his own before Terra gave him the wooden one. The closest relation to a proxy is Riku's 'Soul Eater' becoming 'Way to Dawn', but I think that Riku himself (or another influence) created the proxy on his own with his heart._**

**_That's my two munny..._**

_Asigl_

* * *

"There is no doubt that the girl possesses the gift, however her continued reliance on the darkness inside of her has me concerned." Master Eraqus spoke calmly at the projected image of his fellow master, Yen Sid. He watched as his old friend stroked his beard slightly in thought. It was drawing near the time Eraqus had decided to test his pupils, only a few days away. He had also watched as Fenrir had integrated herself amongst them, forming a close bond with Aqua in particular.

Eraqus had kept an eye on this development, and as of yet saw no reason to deny the two from their time together. Yet the darkness within Fenrir still troubled him, it did not fade away as he had thought it would.

"Perhaps it is simply the natural essence of her heart, has she been violent?" Eraqus shook his head, while it was true that Fenrir had displayed a terrifying power early on in her stay, it was not with malicious intent that she did so. Her darkness seemed to be triggered most by her emotions, it was unpredictable at best.

"There was an incident when she first arrived, however I feel it was more due to stress than not. The world she came from does not sound familiar, even if she may yearn for it again, I feel she will find only danger if she returns."

"That may be so Eraqus, however a home is not something so easily forgotten. Fenrir is not a child, you can not treat her as one." The figure of Yen Sid placed his hands within his sleeves, staring down at Eraqus.

"Yes I understand my old friend, she has already come to the age in where the trials of mastery are to be taken. Of which I am concerned on another matter." Eraqus paused, Yen Sid said nothing as he stared down at him. Eraqus continued after a moment. "She has received training before, I see it in her movements. However she denies remembering being taught anything in accordance to the key blade, despite knowing how to hold one."

"So her blade has formed?" Eraqus shook his head at the question.

"Fenrir still wields the proxy I crafted for her. However it seems to only hinder her movements, I am at a loss at what to do for her." Yen Sid considered this for a moment.

"You say her abilities are that of a trained apprentice?"

"Her father taught her apparently in the past since she was a young girl to hold a blade, a man by the name of Apollus." Yen Sid's gaze darkened slightly, that name was indeed familiar to him. It appeared that the recent events unfolding before him are in fact connected, more so that he first thought. A ripple appeared beside his image, the two men turned to the new figure that formed before them. A long black coat clung to a slightly hunched form as contemplating eyes gazed upon them. Eraqus took a step back in surprise. "Xehanort?"

"Hello again Eraqus, I apologize but I could not help to hear a small amount of your conversation. You have a new charge I presume?" Xehanort's eyes glanced between the two men cautiously, Yen Sid stood emotionlessly as Eraqus recovered and gave a slight nod.

"It has been too long my friend, there is no need for apologies. I was consulting with Yen Sid about a young woman who came to the Land of Departure a fortnight ago. She possesses a darkness that seems almost natural."

"Perhaps then it is in her nature, why take an interest in this girl?" Xehanort arched a pale eyebrow, it wouldn't do to show too much interest in this girl, yet.

"She possesses the gift to wield a key blade." This was interesting to Xehanort, he stroked his short goatee in thought. Eraqus continued and he listened with rapt attention as the girl, Fenrir, was explained to him as well as the details around her. Curious indeed, perhaps this was something he should look closer into.

"Will you be testing her then?" Eraqus shook his head to Xehanort's response. There simply was no way, Fenrir could not take the same test he had prepared for Aqua and Terra.

"Fenrir wields a proxy, she can not take the test I have planned for Aqua and Terra properly without a key blade at her side."

"Yet she does not show acceptance to the proxy you have given her." Xehanort countered, perhaps he could use her to his advantage. "Perhaps if she wielded a proxy more attuned to her heart, it would aid her in the endeavor to form her own blade."

Eraqus paused in thought, Xehanort smiled slightly. He could give Fenrir a blade of his own, help to influence her darkness with his own. It would be a perfect way to help accomplish his goals should something go amiss with the boy. Yen Sid made a soft sound, both Eraqus and Xehanort turned to give him attention.

"I believe this is a wise decision. Eraqus, you mentioned Fenrir's relationship with young Aqua did you not? Perhaps if you taught Aqua to form a proxy of her own blade it would aid Fenrir, their hearts seem to be connected on a deeper level than most." No! Xehanort frowned, this was not what he intended. However he could not push the matter in his favor without arising suspicion. Yen Sid, this meddler, perhaps though he could still salvage the situation. Xehanort quickly erased the emotion from his face as it had arrived, he could still ensure things went smoothly.

"Yes I am sure you are correct Yen Sid, I shall speak to Aqua about it. Thank you my friends." Eraqus nodded with a warm smile. Yen Sid gave a nod in return, excusing himself and vanishing from sight. Xehanort's image remained. "Was there something else Xehanort?"

"You mentioned you would be testing your pupils soon?" Eraqus nodded, Xehanort turned to him. "Perhaps then you would permit me to sit in on the examinations, if it is not a trouble?"

"Of course not my old friend, they will be tested in seven days time. I look forward to seeing you then." Xehanort gave a curt nod, his image fading away from the display. Eraqus watched his friend's image vanish, the connection between them gone for now. Seven days, perhaps this was a chance to help smooth over old wounds.

—

Fenrir held the lighter blade in her hand, it was a dull blue and white and matched the original key blade that Aqua held in her hand save for a lack of a keychain. She swung it experimentally, noticing the smoothness of the swing and the comfort she felt from it. Aqua and Master Eraqus stood to the side, a nod of approval came from the master.

"Well done Aqua, I knew you would be able to utilize the spell quite easily." Aqua smiled and bowed respectively, he turned his gaze to Fenrir. "Perhaps this blade will be more to your liking. My old friends reminded me that a connection of the heart can teach us more than simple instruction. It is my hope you will soon wield your own blade now Fenrir."

"Thank you, Master Eraqus." Fenrir gave a slight bow of her head, Eraqus nodded in return and turned away, leaving the two young women alone. Fenrir held up the blade again in her hand, it felt better to hold than the other proxy she had been given, and a part of her made Fenrir glad it came from Aqua.

It had only been two days since Aqua confessed her feelings to Fenrir, since then they seemed to be floating amongst the clouds every so often. Fenrir had found Aqua to be assertive, it was enticing the way she pushed for control in their intimate moments, she also liked to bite. Fenrir rubbed at her neck beneath the collar of her top, the fabric brushed against the mark that Aqua had seen fit to give her early this morning.

"How does it feel?" Aqua's hand was on her arm, Fenrir took a moment to realize she meant the proxy and not her neck.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. This one doesn't feel as different than the one Master Eraqus gave me, I like it." This brought a smile to Aqua's face, and a kiss to Fenrir's lips. Definitely make sure to mention good things about her Fenrir thought.

Aqua was pleased with the recent turn of events to say the least, leaning against Fenrir slightly. If anyone had mentioned to her a couple of weeks ago that she would have fallen for someone who literally fell out of the sky, she was certain that person would receive a look of disbelief. Yet here Fenrir was, fallen from the sky to be in Aqua's arms all felt so strange to her, yet comforting, as though a piece of her heart had fallen into place. Aqua had found herself liking more and more things that she never really thought of before; the feel of silk on her skin, the warm softness of the fur on Fenrir's bed, the way she could make Fenrir do that little noise when she kissed her…

"Aqua?" Aqua was pulled from her thoughts as Fenrir shook her lightly. Aqua blushed at the thoughts that had run through her head, Fenrir looked at her oddly for a moment.

"Yes?"

"I was asking if you were alright." Aqua nodded and Fenrir shrugged. Aqua pulled Fenrir away from the courtyard down a small path towards the cliff side. Fenrir followed along obediently, her proxy had since been dismissed with a small spell. Fenrir smirked at Aqua's antics as the younger girl checked around the small alcoved scene she had taken them to, making sure there was no one there. She always seemed to do this when they weren't in Fenrir's room or in their shared bathroom Fenrir noticed, it was an amusing sight to say the least.

When Aqua had deemed the area to be empty to her satisfaction, she pushed Fenrir up against the cliff wall and quickly fastened her lips around the older girl's. Aqua was like a kid with a new toy, she didn't want to stop playing with it yet, Fenrir didn't really seem to mind this. They hadn't gone very far, small touches and make out sessions for now, nothing too sexual. The closest they ever came was during the night, Aqua had insisted they bathe together and Fenrir didn't mind the touch of Aqua's skin against her own as they sat in the large bath, the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

Fenrir growled at Aqua as the girl bit her neck, just under the neckline. Aqua lifted her half lidded eyes to Fenrir, her teeth still resting against caramel skin as her blue eyes held Fenrir's silver as if to challenge her to stop. Fenrir pushed, Aqua pushed back. If this kept up then Fenrir would have several new marks she couldn't hide that weren't scars of old, it would be embarrassing to say the least. Fenrir struggled against Aqua for a few moments before finding her back against the ground, Aqua grinning triumphantly above her as one of Fenrir's wrists was pinned to the ground.

"Mine…" Aqua growled lowly, Fenrir visibly shivered beneath her as her other hand hit the ground with Aqua's entwined in it. Fenrir smirked up at Aqua, pushing back with her full weight as they rolled over. Aqua's legs wrapped around Fenrir's hips as she glared at the new position. She moaned into Fenrir's lips as they descended upon her own, moving her hand from Fenrir's wrist to the back of her head. Fenrir growled as Aqua pulled at her hair slightly, she wouldn't give in so easily.

" Aqua? Fenrir?" Terra's voice echoed in the distance along with Ventus', both girls groaned. Slowly Fenrir sat up on her knees, Aqua pulling herself up with her as she still clung to Fenrir.

"We can continue this discussion later…" Fenrir mumbled out between breaths.

"Yea, tonight, your room." Aqua muttered back, biting down gently Fenrir's lip. Fenrir grunted in agreement and they pulled apart, going about making sure they were presentable as the boy's voices grew closer. Aqua stood first, walking off to the path again as Fenrir rubbed her neck from where Aqua had been biting her before, following shortly after.

"Hey, should have known you wouldn't be far from Aqua, Fenrir." Terra chuckled out as Fenrir joined the small group. Fenrir rolled her eyes, still rubbing at her neck as it itched slightly. The four teens discussed what they were going to do for the rest of the day since lessons were only in the morning. Ventus suggested some kind of game, and Fenrir followed along to the plan since she had nothing better to do at the moment really. That was set for later tonight. Ventus had spoken up again after explaining the rules to them, looking up at Fenrir who had finally stopped rubbing her neck.

"Hey Fenrir, did you get bitten by an insect or something? Your neck has this red spot on it." Fenrir's eye twitched, Aqua looked away innocently to the side, and Terra face palmed. Fenrir had decided then that she was going to teach Aqua the art of subtly, tonight.

—

_"Daddy!" Fenrir wined, he looked down at her from his workbench where he was carving out the finer details of a battle scene with a warrior facing a huge dragon. His lips turned in an amused smirk as he removed the small glasses on his face. His daughter was currently sporting a bright orange splatter across most of her body, smaller splashes of color dotted her dress also, and the one size too big pants she wore._

_"What is is sweetie?" He watched with calm amber eyes as his paint covered daughter launched into an over exaggerated explanation of how her mortal enemy, a girl she played with frequently, had attacked her, ruthlessly throwing the paint they were using to finger-paint with in an all out war. She told a valiant tale that had him covering his mouth to hide his growing smile. Of how the aliens then came with the dragon ninjas, and she was forced to fight them off with what little paint she had, striking a brutal blow by getting a mass of green paint in the other girls hair. "I see, thats quite the dangerous battle you had there. What happened to Lynka after that?"_

_"She and the dragon ninjas tried to get me with the blue paint, but I managed to dodge and escape! That's why I need your help daddy, to get revenge!" Fenrir pointed at the bright orange on her dress. Her father shook his head slightly, standing from his work._

_"I'm sure that she or those pesky dragon ninjas won't try anything with me around." Fenrir nodded vigorously as he stepped around her. "You however are going to need a bath after all of this." _

_Fenrir groaned as they rounded the corner of their house, a wet splat landed on his leg, he looked down to see bright yellow paint dripping down his pant leg._

_"No fair using your dad as a shield!" Another little girl with bright blond hair that was partially coated in green paint was hiding behind the tree in the front, paint was littered around and on it. He ran a hand over his tied back dark brow hair, tucking some of the braided sections back over his ear. He was saved from the renewed battle as the young girl's mother snatched her up from her hiding place. She carried the struggling child over to them as he kept a firm hand on Fenrir to keep her from taking advantage of the situation._

_"Kids today, if I knew they would cause this much damage I wouldn't have sent her over Apollus." Honey eyes sparkled up at him, her tanned skin commonplace with the rest of the village, a village of monster hunters. Apollus shook his head, scratching at the stubble on his chin over a pale white scar where nothing grew, the only oddity against his dark olive skin._

_"It's alright Selene, it's my own fault for not watching them. I was busy trying to finish that cutting Freya had wanted." Selene nodded quietly. The cutting was a remembrance token that was only carved when a hunter had died, usually depicting the last monster he fought, a glorious and honorable tribute. The woman in question had just lost her son, a grim reminder of what they as hunters risked in life. He rubbed Fenrir's head, she tried to bat him away as she complained. "But right now I think I'll make this little spitfire take a bath, right young lady?" _

_Fenrir protested loudly, but his large calloused hands held her firm from escaping._

_"Yes I believe I have one of my own to tend to as well." Selene chuckled, her grip on Lynka never wavering even as the young girl tried to wiggle her way out, eventually resigning herself to her fate. Apollus nodded and she gave a slight wave to the two, carrying her daughter away to their house. Apollus bent down and scooped up Fenrir in one arm, making his way into the simple house they owned._

_"Fenrir you shouldn't fight with your friends like that."_

_"She started it…" Fenrir mumbled, curling up into his arm, clinging onto the simple dark red tunic he wore. The pelt hanging on his hip over his left leg shifted. The soft brown fur was interrupted with a smattering of diamond shaped scales, tapping against his leg as he walked into the bathroom near the back of the house, setting his daughter down on the smooth stone around the bath._

_Apollus helped her out of her cloths, taking them to the side and placing them in a wooden bucket he filled with water from the small hand pump. He listened to Fenrir splash about in the bath, rubbing out the paint in her dress best he could. He may have to just have it dyed darker, she didn't really like orange. "So what happened to make her start it?"_

_"I was drawing a picture of us." Apollus gave a small 'Oh?' as he scrubbed out the paint from her pants, the girl simply wouldn't wear a dress normally like the others her age, insisting on wearing pants like the boys. Considering how rough she could get with the boys her age, he let it slide, she could grow out of her tomboy phase eventually. "Yea I was drawing you, and me, and mommy too!" _

_He paused in his scrubbing, smiling sadly to the wall. He spoke as often as he could about her mother, doing so was his own way of remembering his wife. "I was making her eyes like mine, cause you say I have hers, but then Lynka tried to make them yellow like yours cause everyone else has yellow eyes."_

_"Mmn, that wasn't nice of her." Apollus agreed quietly as his daughter rambled on, her story punctuated by the occasional splash or sound effect. The village shared one common trait as a clan, golden eyes like the sun. They were considered the children of the sun by most other villages, and were known for producing the most honorable and steadfast hunters around. Only Fenrir had silver eyes, much like her mother, and he was careful to keep an eye on her least others attack her for being a curse to the village. He found himself thinking, and a small hand tugged on his tunic._

_"Daddy?" He took a towel from the rack and wrapped her up in it, rubbing it through her dark and slightly spiked hair, before wrapping it around her._

_"Yes angel?" She looked up at him with those bright silver eyes, biting her lip in a small pout, he smiled and pinched her cheek when she remained silent. "Come on, lets get some clean cloths on and I'll tell you a story about how I took down a wyvern when I was younger. I think he was even a ninja now that I stop to think about it." _

_He put a hand to his chin in mock thought as her eyes brightened and she scampered off to her room, she turned at the door and smiled brightly._

_Fenrir watched her father smile back before suddenly feeling cold as he slowly vanished away into sand. She cried out as she stepped back and tripped, falling back into the air. Falling as the house she grew up in burned around her, her matured arm reaching up to his fading face._

_"Daddy!" Fenrir cried out, and she fell, down into the darkness._

_—_

Fenrir bolted up in bead, breathing heavily. The moonlight shone through her window bathing her in a soft glow from the half moon. She shook slightly, holding up her scarred hand to her face, the pale scars along her palm and fingers glared back at her.

There was a shift in the bed beside her as Aqua's hand came to rest at her elbow. "You ok…?"

Fenrir shook her head slightly as Aqua sat up. She had forgone her normal sleeping pajamas since she had begun sleeping in Fenrir's bed, the pelts were too warm with an extra body at times, and instead just wore a short sleeved shirt with her panties.

"What's wrong?" Aqua shifted to the side, placing her hands on either side of Fenrir's face, she was drenched in sweat it seemed. Fenrir shook her head, placing it on Aqua's shoulder. Aqua stroked Fenrir's hair slowly as the girl shook quietly with shuddering breaths.

"My father…" Fenrir began, her voice small. "I had a dream about my father, a memory from a better time…"

"Shhh, it's alright. You can tell me when you are ready…" Fenrir nodded into Aqua's shoulder, taking a few more deep breaths. Slowly, she told Aqua about her dream. Aqua listened calmly, it was a wonderful dream to begin with, that however seemed to only trouble Fenrir more.

Fenrir gripped Aqua's shirt during her short recounting of the dream. It wasn't the first memory to return to her, but it was the first one that had felt so real. The first was where she was happy, the first with her father. Ever since she arrived she had found herself missing key moments of her memory, moments of her childhood she had locked away long ago. This was the first to return to her, the first one that had her crying into Aqua's shoulder like a little girl.

Aqua rocked Fenrir slowly as the older girl cried, stroking her hair gently. The covers were moved to the side, too hot for tonight she had decided as she held Fenrir close. Eventually Fenrir's quiet sobs turned into soft sniffles, and Aqua pulled her up from her shoulder to wipe at her face. She gave Fenrir a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around the older girl as she rested her forehead against Fenrir's.

"I'm here." Such a small statement calmed Fenrir, and she shut her eyes to relax in Aqua's arms. Fenrir was lucky to have met Aqua, despite having been torn from her own world, she found herself not wanting to let Aqua go. Fenrir felt Aqua's hand on her cheek and opened her eyes. "We should try to get some sleep, we can talk more about this in the morning."

"Right, can't have you too exhausted before you take your test." Fenrir gave a light chuckle, if it weren't for the fact that the key blade 'Mark of Mastery' exam for Aqua and Terra was in the morning, she may have argued. Instead Fenrir gave a slight nod, pulling Aqua into her arms as she lay down again. Fenrir rested her head against Aqua's chest, listening to her heart beat as Aqua wrapped herself around Fenrir, nuzzling her head.

On the side table next to the bed lay two star shaped charms made of glass and metal, one blue the other purple. Good luck charms that Aqua had made for them all, to ensure that no matter what happened they would be connected together always. It was appropriate in Fenrir's opinion, she would never be far apart from the one she loved.

No matter what may come…

—

* * *

**_Please leave a note if you enjoy this so far. Or you know, sit there and twiddle your thumbs. I'll just be sitting in the _****_corner watching my view count go up and feeling sad that no one is telling me how I am doing so far with the rewrite. That or playing ffxiv, I haven't decided yet..._**


	5. Chapter 5 Reborn

_General Disclaimer: If it in any ways looks like kingdom hearts, or sounds like final fantasy, then I don't own it. Kingdom Hearts belongs to it's respective parties as does the anime Soul Eater. I make no money off of this work of fictional entertainment._

_I still keep my OC's though like Fenrir._

**_Fair warning for the beginning of this chapter, while I tried to condense it slightly, it does have some dialog from the actual game. I take no credit for these words, they are not mine. I am simply borrowing them to set the mood for the story and therefore I don't need to hear about certain things. I freely admit that I borrowed these words, and do not claim them as my own._**

**_This is it, we leave Land of Departure now and begin the rest of the story. Less full rewrites for a little bit, then complete rewrites as the chapters catch up. Depending on the world, I plan to keep each world about 2-3 chapters long. Obviously this may not keep true but we will get to that as we get to that._**

**_All I can say is that this story is about Fenrir, this won't be your 'tag along with cannon character' story, this is an actual story. While paths may cross again, I will be focusing on my OC now._**

**_Tough Love._**

_Asigl_

* * *

The grand hall was magnificently lit by the light streaming in through the windows as Aqua and Terra stood at the ready before a set of three wooden throne chairs. Two were occupied, Master Eraqus sat upon the far right, while on the far left sat the dark cloaked Master Xehanort. Fenrir and Ventus stood to the side, witnesses to the exam and as support for the other two.

Fenrir glanced down at Ventus as he gave a soft groan, following his line of sight to the seated Xehanort. She had witnessed Xehanort arrive in the morning, he had glanced at her before as he walked past her to his chair. Fenrir could feel the darkness hidden within the seemingly feeble body, it felt cold and calculating much like the man himself seemed to be. Ventus snapped to attention beside her and she smirked, giving him a soft ruffle of the hair. He glared at her half heartily as they returned their attention to Master Eraqus.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." He looked down at Aqua and Terra who both stood firm before him. " Not one but two candidates stand here before me, but this is neither a competition nor a test of supremacy. Either both of you may prevail, or neither. This is not a test of will, but of heart."

Fenrir listened to Master Eraqus explain to the two before him what was expected. Silently she hoped they both would pass, both Aqua and Terra were deserving of such an honor. Her eyes flickered again to the seated Xehanort as he was mentioned. He glanced in her direction again and smiled, it sent a chill down Fenrir's spine.

"Let the examination begin." Master Eraqus proclaimed, his key blade at his side as he cast a spell. Orbs of light appeared around the two, Terra and Aqua summoned their key blades to defend themselves. Fenrir felt it first before Eraqus did, his reaction clear a moment later. The orbs of light began to move erratically, some of them moving towards Fenrir and Ventus. They were corrupted by darkness.

"Fenrir, Ven!" Two orbs made their way towards them. Ventus summoned his key blade, felling one of them swiftly. Fenrir summoned her proxy to her hand, but the orb had come too close. She felt the chill of the darkness around the orb and lashed out with her free hand, the warmth of her own darkness answered the call and the orb was shot back into the wall by a bolt of lightning. Fenrir didn't have time to watch it disintegrate as several other orbs honed in on her and Ventus.

"It's not safe here, you should wait outside!" Aqua shouted at them. Ventus shook his head, he slashed at another orb and it rolled away before coming back for another strike.

"No way! I've been waiting for this for a long time, I won't miss it!" Fenrir dispatched another two orbs quickly as Ventus argued. She too shook her head, giving Aqua a small grin.

"You heard him. You two focus on the exam, we can handle ourselves just fine!" This spurred Aqua and Terra into action. Eraqus and Xehanort watched from the raised dais as the four swiftly dispatched the orbs with relative ease. They were all trained in the art of swordplay and magic, it showed admirably and Eraqus felt his heart swell with pride at the sight.

Xehanort on the other hand was watching with a calculating look from his perch on his seat. His golden eyes scanned the group as they fought, two stood out to his eyes amongst them. The young man, Terra, was powerfully built and fought ferociously. He went out of his way to protect his friends when he could, but otherwise focused solely on defeating the orbs around him. Xehanort could feel the slight taint of darkness upon him, but not as strongly as it came from the girl. He was fascinated by the grace that Fenrir dispatched the orbs that came to her, each move filled with power and a unique style of combat. Unlike Terra the darkness flowed freely from Fenrir, it moved to her whim and seemed to shatter his own which the orbs contained. A storm that could not be contained, perhaps.

The great hall was soon silent save for the slight breaths of exertion that came from Ventus, the other three seemed to have just warmed up. Master Eraqus gave a nod and again Terra and Aqua approached him.

"That was quite unexpected. But one must keep a still heart in even the most trying of circumstances. I commend you both on your performance." Fenrir gave Ventus a light pat on the back at this, he smiled up at her and they returned to watching their friends. "Now for your next test. Terra, Aqua, you must now face each other in combat. Remember that this is not a challenge or a test to see who is superior, there are no winners only truths. For when equal powers clash, their true natures are revealed."

Terra and Aqua took up their stances across from one another as Fenrir looked on. Would she have had to fight Aqua as well if she were taking this exam? The thought rolled around in her head, sure she had dueled Aqua in the past, each bout coming quite close to a draw. Aqua usually came out the victor in those fights, but then Fenrir was holding a part of herself back. Fenrir truly didn't know what would happen if she fought Aqua with the full extent of what she could do, the same could be said for Terra. The form of the demon was not used lightly, she didn't want to harm either of them.

"Begin!" The two teens lunged at one another, trading blows in a flurry of sparks. Back and forth they went, both were strong in their own right, almost equals. Fenrir noticed it halfway through the fight, she thought it was another trick come from the man sitting across the way at first. Xehanort was still, his eyes fixated on the fight as were Eraqus'. Fenrir glanced back to her friends, it wasn't a trick. For a split second Terra had called out to the darkness, weather intentional or not she didn't know as it vanished quickly. The match lasted for several more moments before Master Eraqus called it to a stop. He and Xehanort stood and moved off to behind the row of thrones, a spell flashed into place to obstruct everyone's view and hearing.

Ventus rushed over to the two with excitement. "That was awesome! Theres no way you both won't pass!"

Terra gave a weak smile and a nod, his mid preoccupied with what had happened during the fight. Ventus was rambling on about all the cool things he expected to hear about as Aqua stepped to the side where Fenrir stood gazing at the row of thrones.

"Are you alright?" Fenrir nodded, giving Aqua a small smile.

"I'm fine don't worry. You did good out there, both of you did. I really hope you pass." Fenrir leaned in quickly and gave Aqua a small kiss, whispering something else quietly to her. Aqua's cheeks tinted pink and she halfheartedly smacked Fenrir's arm. The reprieve was short lived as the spell lifted and Masters Eraqus and Xehanort stepped forth again.

"We have deliberated and reached our decision." Master Eraqus spoke, his firm gaze upon both Terra and Aqua. "Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. I am proud of you both."

Xehanort looked to Fenrir during this, she caught his golden gaze and frowned slightly at him. He simply smirked in return as his eyes returned to the others.

"However, I am afraid that only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." The two gave slight startled breaths as Eraqus continued. " Terra, you failed to keep your darkness sufficiently in check. However you should not despair, there is always the next time. That is all."

Fenrir watched as Xehanort left as Master Eraqus spoke again to Aqua, she stepped up to Eraqus as he too left the room. After listening to a short conversation between the two men Eraqus waved her over. "You wish to speak about something Fenrir?"

"I just want to know what will happen when, if, I take my own mastery exam? After all, the darkness and I are no stranger to one another. Why would Terra fail for using it, even if only by accident?" Eraqus and Xehanort regarded her, one with concern, the other with intrigue. She had been able to sense the darkness, as well as it's intent.

"I am afraid that with you Fenrir, circumstances are quite, difficult to explain." Eraqus began, Xehanort interjected with his own remark.

"What Master Eraqus means to say is that you are unique young Fenrir. There is much for you to learn still yet despite your exemplary technique. I have no doubt in my mind that when the time comes you will be judged based upon the strength of your heart as well. Weather or not you continue to use the darkness to aid you, will be just another test to judge you on." Xehanort smirked at her while Eraqus gave his friend a stern look.

"Perhaps in time, for right now I must give Aqua more knowledge to continue her path as a master. Come, I may need help pulling Ven away long enough to speak privately." Eraqus gave his friend a short nod, making his way back to the grand hall with Fenrir in tow. He spoke quietly again once they were away from Xehanort, the man himself having left down the hallway. "Fenrir there are other things I must tell you that are of you alone to hear. Know that seeing darkness in Terra's heart is not the same as it is with your own."

"Why is that?" Eraqus paused and faced her.

"You mentioned that you could feel the darkness, tell me, what was it like?"

"Well, with the orbs at first, it was cold. Almost like it was trying to take over when it touched me. My own darkness feels warm when I call to it, but now that I know what it is I am calling I am careful."

"How so?" Eraqus crossed his arms, this sort of knowledge could be useful in the future for dealing with the darkness itself.

"I remember on my world I would use this power before, only we call it the Demon State. It's a sword form that sacrifices defense for attack, it is difficult to control as I have seen many a hunter loose focus after a few seconds. Usually people can take a small drug that can help them to focus for a short period of time."

"Have you ever needed it, this demon drug?" Fenrir shook her head, she never had a need in the past to use anything to boost her abilities other than her own power. Her father didn't approve of them either and so kept them from her in the past. That at least she was grateful for.

"No, my father taught me how to enter the state on my own. It is not easily done, I have been learning it for several years. Or at least I was…" Fenrir looked down at the floor, Eraqus placed a hand on her shoulder in understanding.

"I understand Fenrir. I must say I am impressed by this skill you have learned, and I am pleased to know that you are taking efforts to keep your darkness in check as you are. Perhaps you can help Terra in some way, I wish to see him continue to reach for his dream and does not feel that with today's results makes him less than worthy." Fenrir nodded, giving a small 'I'll try'. "Now tell me if you can, what the darkness from Terra felt like."

"It was brief, but I think that something may have influenced him. I have fought with Terra before, he has never called on the darkness, even when I manage to best him." Eraqus nodded, this was troubling. He made to continue when a bell started sounding in alarm. He looked up to the sound and quickly turned, making his way back to the great hall.

Fenrir arrived as Terra ran up to Aqua, Master Eraqus stepping behind the thrones to a large gem against the wall.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, the two girls shook their head as Eraqus conversed in low tones to the crystal.

"Yes I understand. Farewell." Eraqus turned and the three of them straightened in attention. "That was my old friend Yen Sid. As you know he is a Master no more, but he still keeps an eye upon the tides of light and darkness. He has told me that the princesses of heart are in danger, not just from the forces of darkness, but from a new enemy. Yen Sid has called them the 'Unversed'."

Eraqus looked over his three elder pupils, his expression grim. "However he has also learned of a threat to another realm, and has asked for you Fenrir to investigate on these matters due to your being attuned with the darkness."

The reaction was what Eraqus expected, a look of surprise and confusion from all three. He shook his head and held out his hand to still their questions.

"As wielders of the key blade, you are entrusted to preserving the balance between light and darkness, no matter what. I have tried to pass along this news to Master Xehanort as well, however I can not reach him." Fenrir narrowed her eyes at this, it was too much of a coincidence in her opinion. "So here we stand, I task you three with eliminating these threats, and to find Master Xehanort wherever he may be."

He turned to Aqua and Terra to address them, explaining how the Lanes Between were now available to them for access. Pathways between worlds, they were able to move now Fenrir thought. He warned them of the dangers within these pathways, of how their key blade armors would help protect them. Fenrir clenched her left fist, looking down at the small violet stone that rested against her vambrace.

"Fenrir, as you do not have the ability to call on your key blade as of yet, Yen Sid has sent his apprentice to aid you in reaching your destination. He will be here shortly from what I understand." Fenrir gave a short nod, turning to follow after Terra when she noticed Ventus enter the room and then rush out after his friend. What was up with him? A hand on her arm had her turning to Aqua, she smiled down at Aqua. "Aqua, please hold for a moment. There is a favor I must ask of you, a request if you will, about Terra."

—

Fenrir stared at the train as it slowly chugged up to the edge of the platform that Master Eraqus had created for it. It was a simple small thing, consisting of an engine car and a passenger car. Fenrir was more impressed by how it moved on tracks that seemed to appear from nowhere in the sky, truly a fantastic piece of magic. The others had left shortly after Eraqus explained to them their mission, with the exception of Ventus who had followed after Terra on another pretense. Fenrir wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but something didn't feel right to her. There was more to this than met the eye, her instincts told her that much.

The door to the carriage opened and a tall man dressed in long blue robes with a pointed hat stepped out onto the platform. A serious face seemed to glare down at Eraqus and Fenrir as he crossed his arms dramatically.

"Yen Sid? What are you doing here, what about your apprentice?" Master Yen Sid shook his head slightly at Eraqus.

"He has chosen to take leave of my guidance for now and find his own way. His heart is guiding him to help contend with the threat of the unversed, he will find the truth in his own way." Yen Sid turned his gaze down to Fenrir, she in turn looked up at the tall wizard. "You must be Fenrir. I am afraid formalities will have to be set aside for now, there is an urgent danger that must be attended to."

"What kind of danger?" Fenrir had to at least know why she was being singled out like this, Eraqus had mentioned another realm yet did not elaborate. With any luck perhaps Yen Sid would be more forthcoming.

"As the realm of light is in danger, so too is the realm of darkness. As a key blade wielder it is your duty to protect the balance between the realms, what is done in one must then be done in another least the balance be overwhelmed." Yen Sid said simply, he gave a short few words to Eraqus and bowed before turning back to board the train. Fenrir looked at the doorway to the carriage that Yen Sid stepped through, before turning to Eraqus. He noticed the look in her eye and gave her a small nod.

"Do not fear, you are always welcome here Fenrir. Although you may use the darkness as your weapon as well as the key blade, I know that your heart is strong. I wish you safe travels, and pray that you may never falter in your conviction."

"Thank you, Master Eraqus." Fenrir gave him a short bow of respect before boarding the train. It slowly chugged away from the platform and vanished off in the sky, into the darkness.

—

Fenrir stared out the carriage window as the stars passed her by. The magic of the train guiding them to their destination. She leaned back on the seat and gave a soft sigh, looking up to Yen Sid who was staring at her from his own seat.

"You have questions for me young lady?" Master Yen Sid held a firm voice, but it was not unkind. Fenrir likened him to the old elder who ran her village, a wise retired hunter that ensured order in his lodge.

"There are a few, but more so I am just concerned."

"Is that so? May I inquire as to what these concerns may be?" Fenrir leaned forward, resting her arms against her knees as she spoke. There was the concern about the Unversed, as well as her friends. Master Yen Sid dismissed them both from her mind relatively quickly, his words reassured Fenrir slightly about the situation and she had to agree with him on some points. However there was still the issue of the realm of darkness, and of another thing.

"There is also the matter of Master Xehanort."

"Is that so? What is troubling you about Xehanort then…" Yen Sid stroked his beard calmly in thought, she apparently had noticed this matter as well. Good, perhaps then he wouldn't have to warn her about what he feared may happen.

"I can't explain it really, but he didn't _feel_ right. As though something was there over his shoulder in a sense…" Yen Sid narrowed his eyes, this was intriguing. He bid Fenrir to continue after a moment's thought, she shrugged in response. "It's just, I feel darkness from him but it isn't the same. Almost like it has become twisted. I'm worried…"

Yes, she should be. The stars have been silent since the first appearance of the Unversed, as well as the others. This troubled him greatly, these four were too young to experience such hardships, perhaps.

"I understand." He deliberated a moment as Fenrir looked up to him, he settled with a nod. " Fenrir you must understand something. All hearts have a capacity for either light or darkness, however they are also inherently born under one or the other. This does not change who they are, a good heart can thrive in either form and be strong. However it is when the heart is corrupted that things can take a turn for the worse."

"Corrupted how, you mean like when Terra called the darkness during the exam?" Yen Sid shook his head.

"There is a danger when one born in the light, raised within it, gives into the darkness. This negativity and sense of self personification can lead to their heart becoming twisted by the darkness, the same can occur when one such as yourself gives in too much to the light." Fenrir's eyes widened at this, giving into the light? Was such a thing possible? How could there be a danger in something that was always said to be good and pure. "There is reason behind this Fenrir. While the darkness within a heart of light can lead to negative emotions on one spectrum, so too can the light affect a heart of darkness with it's own unique sense of negativity. A sense of absolutes drive those who have been consumed but the light within the realm of darkness, an absence of growth and potential is lost when this occurs. It can cause a world to stagnate and ultimately become lost. This is why I am asking you to fight them, these _Shadeless_."

Fenrir stared at Yen Sid quietly as the thoughts rolled around in her mind. Shadeless, a threat of light in a realm of darkness. The power of absolutes with no sense of growth, it didn't exactly sound pleasant. Yet still… "What happens if I give in to the light?"

"All hearts have the capacity for both light and darkness Fenrir. My belief is that your connection with young Master Aqua aids you in this endeavor to resist this threat, as does it aid her to resist the darkness. Your two hearts are connected in a fundamental way that even I have never seen before, they balance one another and therefore are one. She is the light to your darkness, and therefore shall be what helps to guide you along your path." Fenrir placed a hand over her heart as she looked down. Already her heart seemed to ache from being so far from Aqua, yet there was a gentle tug that reassured her and filled her with hope that all would be fine.

The darkness outside the carriage windows brightened, turning to clear blue sky. Fenrir glanced out at the scene before them. An endless desert with a grinning sun sprawled out before them, a town in the distance. Slowly the train chugged up into the town, or rather city, stopping at a large platform by what seemed to be a train station. A black figure with a white mask stood patiently on one thin strand of black fabric outside.

"It seems we have arrived, come I will introduce you." Yen Sid stood, moving gracefully to the carriage door that opened as he stepped close. Fenrir followed after him, stepping out onto the white platform and shielding her eyes at the sun glare. A loud whimsical voice picked up as she moved under the awning to stand beside Master Yen Sid.

"Oh ho! It has been a while since I last saw you, Master Yen Sid!" The voice came from the figure that stood on the platform, a simple white mask that was shaped sort of like a skull rested amongst a coat of black. A large white hand popped out of a small arm of black comically and gave a wave as they approached.

"Indeed it has Master Death, I trust all is well so far?"

"Oh you know how it is- students to teach, witches to slay… The usual I'd say. Ah, but who is this young lady?" Master Death tilted his head as he regarded Fenrir. She looked up at him with the same sort of curious fascination, at least that is what she thought. Her mind was still trying to register that this was the personification of 'Death' that she grew up knowing. After all, he seemed rather…_friendly_.

"This is Miss Fenrir, she is the key blade wielder I had mentioned before when I contacted you. I was hoping you would be able to assist her as she aids you in your efforts against the shadeless." The large hand appeared again, only slightly smaller this time as Master Death gave her a small 'How do you do?' She shook it uncertainly after a moment, breathing a small sigh of relief as she didn't die like she thought she might. The eye holes in Death's mask turned up to smile at her expression before returning to normal as he faced Yen Sid again.

"I understand my old friend. I will give you a report on her progress as well as I can, for now you should return to the realm of light. It seems you have your own problems to deal with there." Yen Sid gave a short bow.

"Yes, I believe I shall." He turned to Fenrir before he boarded the train. "Remember Fenrir, this is an important task ahead of you. It will not be easy, and may bring you close to breaking. However I have my faith that you will succeed, and perhaps show the sign of mastery in the future."

Fenrir was speechless as he boarded the train. It slowly pulled away from the station, chugging along until it faded from sight in the desert heat. Show a sign of mastery, was this her own…

A cough from her side brought her attention back to Master Death, and she looked up to his expectant look. Fenrir shifted slightly under his gaze, there was no way she could take him seriously with that look.

"Uh… What do we do now?" Fenrir raised her eyebrow in question. Master Death bounced on his, leg, and the arm and hand materialized again as it gestured off into the city.

"Well, now we go to the DWMA and find you a partner to help guide you along in your quest! Until of course you can summon your own key blade that is." He glided along the sidewalk as Fenrir followed close behind.

The terminal lead out into a bustling city, all around people were talking and living their lives to the fullest. This was the realm of darkness? Or at least, a world in it, Fenrir concluded. They passed by a basketball court where kids were playing, one with spiky blue hair stood atop the hoop shouting something about defeating gods.

"What is the 'DWMA'?" She asked as they continued up the hill, Master Death pointed again to a large building in the distance.

"Why, the 'Death Weapon Meister Academy' of course! It's a school I created to help train talented individuals to become masters of death. Each student and their parter weapon are quite unique, and it will be where I shall introduce you to yours." Master Death replied cheerfully as the large building came fully into sight. Large skulls and candles seemed to surround a gothic castle, large flames burning brightly upon the candles. As she gazed upon the large structure there was a tug at her heart. Something, or someone was inside, and it called to her heart unlike anything she felt before.

—

* * *

_**Show me some lovely reviews like those of the latest by Lugiaman up there! Thank you for the support dude!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Reborn

_General Disclaimer: This is pretty much the same thing over and over again, yet I post it due to the fact that some people are critical about it. I do not own the ideas behind Kingdom Hearts or the Soul Eater anime. They belong to their respective parties. The only things I can consider owning are the __characters I have created in; Fenrir, Juno, and Apollus. _

**_Another day, another chapter. If you see an error here and there, please do not take it to heart. As I post this at the moment my head is pounding, and while I have proofread the chapter as the scenes were written, I have not sat down and read through it all. Therefore you may find one or three errors._**

**_If anyone hasn't guessed already, Fenrir's home world is based on a game itself. But that one belongs to capcom, not square, so those references and ideas behind them are theirs, I just have Fenrir and the OCs._**

**_Edit: The small mistakes are fixed, at least the ones I could find. If any more seem to pop up then letting me know is the best way to have them fixed instead of being quiet and assuming I'm lazy or can't write well. Not every person can catch every mistake in the things they write, thats why we have editors and people who read to catch the little things that authors miss._**

**_I hope to hear something from those of you still reading along, I notice the views from my traffic page and it only takes a few seconds to write something at the end of the chapter. It helps me feel good and will usually bring out more chapters within days instead of the odd week or two.(when inspiration hits, I can _****_write a lot one chapter after another, reviews help me feel like this is worth doing)_**

**_Always tip your favorite authors with a review from time to time, it makes them and you happy._**

_Asigl_

* * *

Fenrir sat in a large room full of black crosses atop a dais looking down at her reflection in a cup of tea. Master Death had led her to this room within the academy when they arrived, and then left her with some tea while he went to go find the person he was to introduce to her. Fenrir looked around the seemingly endless room; guillotine archways wound their way down a long path to a small door in the wall, while above her the ceiling seemed to be enchanted to look like a bright blue sky with clouds, a couple of windows set within sticking out of the illusion. The tea was sweet and floral, it brought a sense of calm to Fenrir as she looked across the small table she sat at to the only other piece of furniture in the room.

An ornate mirror stood across from the pathway upon the raised dais, Fenrir's image stared back at her from within and she idly moved a bit of hair to the side of her face. The hair slipped back into place again and she sighed. Her image in the mirror sighed as well, before standing up and walking closer to the glass. Fenrir jumped slightly from her seat as it tapped the glass and beckoned her with a finger. She looked around the room, it was still empty save for her. Slowly, she stood and made her way to the mirror.

The image in the mirror smiled and gave a small wave, placing it's hand on the glass. Fenrir raised an eyebrow in curiosity, then at the image's annoyed pout put her hand on the glass over the other's hand. A ripple rolled across the glass as Fenrir touched it, the image darkening to show a dark room made of stone. Fenrir jumped slightly, as did the figure within the mirror as they pulled their own hand away.

"Fenrir?" Aqua stared back from the other side of the mirror, her voice coming in with a small echo. Fenrir touched the glass again, it rippled slightly at her touch but the image remained.

"Aqua? What is going on…" Aqua shook her head, the glass made a ripple when her hand touched it again as well but it didn't hide the smile on her face.

"I'm not sure, but it is good to see you. Are you alright?" Fenrir gave a short nod, placing her hand over the glass where Aqua's was with a smile.

"I'm fine. I just arrived in the realm of darkness to meet with another master. Aqua, there seems to me more than just the threat of the Unversed going on. I haven't been told much but, something doesn't feel right." Aqua nodded in understanding.

" I understand, I'm still looking for Ven and Terra. It feels like I am always one step behind them so far, the Unversed have been a real pain." Fenrir chuckled as Aqua pouted, she wanted to give the other girl a kiss at that cute look. "But at the same time, I've gotten some really good advice from people."

"That's good, I remember my father used to say that you were never too old or important to learn. Guess the same goes for being a master of the key blade." A small smile came back to Aqua's face, they said nothing for a few moments before Fenrir's face turned serious. " Aqua, please be careful. There was something about Master Xehanort before he disappeared, I think he may know something."

"What? Fenrir what- say?" Aqua's voice seemed distorted, the mirror rippled again as Fenrir called out her name.

"Aqua? ….Aqua!" The mirror returned to normal, reflecting herself and another woman behind her. Fenrir turned, surprised that Master Death was also behind her in front of the woman. She gestured to the mirror agitatedly. "What happened, what did you do?"

Master Death gave a small noise of curiosity, his body tilting as he glided over to the mirror, gazing into it. His large hand appeared and poked the frame, when nothing happened it disappeared and Fenrir watched as a normal pale hand with a black sleeve covering it touched the frame for a few moments. It retracted a moment later, and he muttered a soft 'curious'. Master Death turned his gaze to Fenrir, the black swirls in his eyes holding hers.

"It appears that whatever caused the connection also closed it. I'm afraid I don't quite know what entirely happened." Fenrir deflated slightly, turning her gaze again to the mirror. Her image gazed back normally as it should and she turned away from it to look at the woman who came with Master Death.

The woman was dressed in a dark pinstripe pantsuit, her long black hair was tied off to the side of her face and fell over her right shoulder. A small smile graced her face as cheerful silver eyes looked over at Fenrir. Master Death hovered over to her side, the large white hand appeared again.

"Ah Fenrir, allow me to introduce Ms. Juno. She will be the one to help guide you within the realm of darkness, and act as your weapon." He said jovially, Fenrir stepped up to the slightly shorter woman to shake her hand. It felt warm to the touch.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Fenrir." Juno's voice rang out, Fenrir gave a small nod of her head in return. Master Death fussed at them to all sit down, slurping loudly at his tea with a soft sigh after they were situated.

"Now Fenrir, if you have any questions before I begin to explain the situation at hand, this would be as good a time as any to say them." Fenrir bit her lip slightly, her fingers tapping the cup in her hand slowly as she regarded Juno. She couldn't shake a sense that she should know this woman, yet was certain that she had never met her before. Her silver eyes turned to Death.

"You said that Juno was a weapon, what did you mean?" He took another loud slurp of his tea with a content sigh before holding up a finger in lecture as he addressed her.

"Within this world there are special people who can transform into living weapons. Here at the DWMA, we train our students to utilize their gifts and the gifts of their partners to help keep balance within our world. Each wielder of these living weapons, or meisters as we say, form a bond with these people in order to bring out their potential." Fenrir sat and processed this as he continued, gesturing to Juno. "It is the duty of these individuals to destroy the _kishin_ threat that plague our world on a daily basis. Why Juno herself is an exemplary example of what happens when a weapon collects their quota of ninety-nine kishin souls, as well as the soul of the witch. When this occurs they transform into a 'Death Scythe', one of my personal weapons you see."

"Oh please Lord Death, you're embarrassing me." Juno chuckled lightly, waving her hand slightly. Fenrir looked at them strangely, living weapons?

"Um…I don't understand, how is Juno a weapon? Also, why would I need another weapon other than the proxy I have already?" Death looked at her blankly as silence seemed to stretch on as Juno fidgeted slightly. After a few moments Juno stood and held out her hand to Fenrir.

"How about I explain this way, it should make more sense." Fenrir looked at Juno's hand before placing her own in it. It felt warm like before, and soft. Juno smiled lightly before her body began to glow brightly. There was a flash of light as the weight of Juno's hand was replaced with a metallic weight that Fenrir gripped tightly. Her eyes widened at the sight of a gleaming sword in her hand, a long rapier with a wire weave basket hilt. _"Do you see now Fenrir?"_

Juno's voice echoed in her head and Fenrir looked around confused before the blade in her hand flashed, an image appearing in the blade. Fenrir stared at the blade in disbelief as Juno's image appeared on it, giving a small wave. Fenrir turned to death with a look on her face.

"Is she…naked in there?" There was a startled cough from Juno as the blade flashed again, vanishing from Fenrir's hand to form Juno again in her suit. There was a slight grace of pink across the woman's cheeks to which Fenrir just raised an eyebrow. Nothing she hasn't already seen considering her time with Aqua, even if Juno seemed a bit more mature and filled out.

"Any-who…" Master Death said to break the tense atmosphere in the room. " As you can see, Juno is able to transform herself with magic into a weapon. When she takes that form I commonly refer to her as the _Ridill_. As a Death Scythe grade weapon, she also has special abilities to help enhance her wielder's abilities. Far greater an advantage over a simple proxy I assure you."

Fenrir gave a slight nod, she still didn't understand a few aspects of it all. However the basics were all she was interested in. She glanced again at Juno who had taken her seat again, the older woman had taken to playing with her tea cup. Master Death continued with his explanation, going over the reason why Fenrir had been sent to them in the first place.

The Shadeless, beings of light that were terrorizing worlds in the realm of darkness. No one was sure where the shadeless came from, but as the Unversed plagued the realm of light so too had the Shadeless appeared in the realm of darkness. Worlds were becoming empty shells, lost to the so called perfection of the Shadeless design.

"So you see Fenrir, this is why we have asked you to help us. The realms of light and darkness are fundamentally in sync with one another, an imbalance in one causes the other to share this phenomena as they attempt to correct themselves to match. Sort of like a set of scales, in order to remain equal if one adds or subtracts from one side, you must do the same to the other. Something has caused the Shadeless to appear here, therefore we must discover what that is on both sides and destroy it." Fenrir gave a nod, so while Aqua and the others were taking care of things in the realm of light, she would investigate in the realm of darkness. Perhaps she would also find a way to contact Aqua again, if only to see her.

"When do we set out then?" Master Death took another long slurp of tea.

"Oh you may set out tomorrow, I have a few arrangements to make with some of the other leaders in the worlds that have been afflicted by this menace of the shadeless."

"What about the world order? Aren't you supposed to keep the knowledge of other worlds secret?"

"My dear, when you are the lord of Death as I am, there are a few loopholes you can slip through." Death's mask took on a smiling appearance. "However that only has to do with the leaders of those worlds, they safeguard the keyholes to the worlds in question. If you meet anyone else aside from them, I would recommend staying silent about other worlds. Even your world, if it was being afflicted, would have to remain in the dark so to say."

Fenrir jumped up at this, her hands slapping on the table. "You know about my world?"

"Why yes Fenrir, I know of all the worlds in the realm of darkness. I can assure you however that the world you came from is quite safe. There have been no reports of shadeless appearing there as of yet." Master Death replied calmly, another loud slurp coming from him as he took a drink. Fenrir slunk down slowly, her world was safe. Instantly the thought of returning came to her mind, but as she went to voice the words her eyes caught Juno's. Master Eraqus' words echoed in her mind then, _'No matter the cost', _Fenrir gave a short nod. There was time, she had a duty to do and she would always be able to go eventually. Once she found a way, perhaps she would take Aqua and show her. Death said a few words to Juno as Fenrir was preoccupied with her thoughts, it wasn't until the older woman's hand was on her shoulder did Fenrir snap out of it.

" Huh?"

" Let's go, you can stay with me until we are ready to leave. It would give us time to get to know each other after all, since we will be traveling together." Juno gave Fenrir a small smile. Fenrir gave a short nod, rising to follow after Juno down the long pathway under the guillotines. Master Death gave a wave with his large white hand.

"Nighty Ni~ght!"

—

Fenrir sat upon the couch in a t-shirt and pair of shorts that Juno had lent her, staring over at a large cabinet with what looked like thin books and a mirror in the center. Juno had shown Fenrir around some of the city and had taken her to dinner, a burger joint she had said. All that Fenrir knew about it was that the sandwiches they served were delicious, but small, she had about ten before she was full along with those fried potato sticks. It was something else that Fenrir would have to talk Aqua into seeing, some of these worlds were just full of surprises.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Juno asked, she had on her own pajamas and gestured to the mirror. Fenrir looked at her with a confused look and she gave a soft sigh, going over to the wall of thin books and taking a small disc from one. She watched with curiosity as Juno took a small device from the table in front of the couch and pressed a button on it, the mirror lit up and strangely enough images appeared upon it.

"What the? Is that mirror magic too?" Juno gave a slight chuckle, pressing another button on the stick as the images changed and began to show some kind of story.

"No silly, this is a television. It lets you watch movies, kinda like stories that people act out. Here, I'll go make some popcorn." She handed Fenrir the small book and the stick full of buttons. Fenrir read the title as the opening credits began to play, '_Batman Begins_', she raised an eyebrow at it. A bat man? People started speaking from the television and she looked up to watch it, putting the things in her hands on the small table in front of her.

Juno appeared a few minutes into the movie with a bowl of popcorn to find Fenrir staring intently at the screen. She gave a small smile at the sight, it was so familiar. Juno placed a hand on Fenrir's shoulder, the girl jumping slightly as Juno offered her the bowl. "Here try some."

"Oh, thanks…" Fenrir took a piece, then another, and another. It wasn't bad in her opinion and Juno set the bowl between them on the couch, curling up on the other side. The movie progressed swiftly in Juno's opinion, Fenrir making small comments about things here and there about the movie. "Oh come on, why does he even make that voice? Is he gagging or trying to call a mosswine?"

"He's trying to disguise his voice Fenrir, sound intimidating."

"Well he could have done it better, and I mean seriously. What is with the suit? It doesn't even look like it is functional as armor." Juno sighed and placed a hand on her head. Fenrir's world obviously wasn't as technologically advanced as Death City, but still. Fenrir quieted down after a while until near the end when one of the villains was revealed, during the time she had commandeered the popcorn bowl and was steadily eating it in slow handfuls. When the credits began to roll the time was quite late, Juno stretched and reached for the remote to shut off the entertainment system. "That was a strange way to tell a story like that."

" It was just how someone interpreted it Fenrir, there is always a deeper meaning to things." Fenrir gave a shrug.

"Yea I know, but its not like I am going to wear a suit like that. My parents may have passed on, but it's not like I have to fight some cult leader like that. I just have to deal with some monsters made out of light, nothing serious." Juno frowned at the tone of voice Fenrir used, she seemed to not care.

"Don't you miss your mother and father though?" Fenrir gave her an annoyed look.

"Of course I miss my father! He didn't have to die like that." Fenrir said angrily, Juno winced at this and sat on the couch placing a hand on Fenrir's shoulder.

"How did he die?" Fenrir gave a deep sigh, placing a hand on her head. Juno frowned sadly, rubbing Fenrir's back slightly.

"I don't…I can't remember. Not entirely, I just remember that one day he came home and then…" She closed her eyes, a tear escaping to fall down her cheek. Fenrir's head was hurting, thinking about her father like this was hard. "I miss him…"

"..What about your mother?" Juno asked after a few moments in a soft voice, she had turned away from Fenrir at her response about her father. Fenrir shook her head, running her hands across her face and through her hair.

"I never knew her, my father used to talk about her a lot." Juno smiled a little at this, "But she died when I was born. Sorry, but I'm not feeling good right now. I think i'll head to bed."

"Sure…" Fenrir made her way to the room that Juno had let her use, the sound of the door closing softly coming from the hall. Juno shook lightly and placed her face in her hands. The sound of soft sobbing echoed throughout the apartment, neither women hearing anything but their own.

—

The grinning moon in the sky shone down on Fenrir as she clutched her way finder charm in her hand, rubbing her thumb along the surface as she lay in the bed. She had managed to make her way to it before she lost control earlier, Fenrir longed for Aqua's embrace to help calm her down. All she had however was the charm, and she brought it to her lips silently as she curled up on the bed.

Fenrir wondered when she had changed, before she wouldn't be like this. Usually Fenrir would be found at the lodge, having a small drink or in some passing hunter's bed if she had a good figure and was open to the idea. Anything to keep the memories of the past away, now it seemed that she couldn't escape them and they came back slowly. Painfully. Sleep came eventually, it came with a warmth of memories past, and of the bitterness of nightmare…

—

_Fenrir was lazing about in the large round chair her father had built for her fourteenth birthday two years ago, she was curled up on the soft pelts that were stitched to the chair, relaxing under the sun. Her chores were finished for the day, having finished before noon, and after having a small lunch had decided to relax. Her father was out on a hunt with some men from the village. They were to rid the neighboring mountain of a young, but dangerous wyvern, just another day for them. _

_ A cool breeze passed over her and the smell of the nearby lodge wafted through the air. Delicious smells of food, liquor, and blood came along the wind. Fenrir turned her head towards the view, her house being up on an incline within the village slightly away from the center of town with a few others, but had a clear view of the town. The hunting lodge in the center was a bustle of activity, with a few merchants around to the side, the village blacksmith was hammering away in the forge next to the lodge. The hunters were in a ruckus today, Fenrir shifted to be able to watch as two large pack beasts were pulling a cart with the corpse of a large green wyvern tied to it. The head was in an odd place, clearly dead. _

_ Fenrir stretched out, sitting up more to look for her father's red armor. This had been what they were after, and while the beast on the cart was larger than her house, it was still small in comparison to some wyverns that her father had told her about. Her eyes scanned the shapes, several hunters had came out of the lodge. Some pointing and going about excitedly, another was talking to the diminutive blacksmith, already they were planning how to best utilize the beast for components. Fenrir smiled when she spotted the red plate of her father's armor making it's way up the path towards their house._

_ Apollus had his helm tucked under his arm, his dark olive skin shone from the sweat, and he couldn't wait to get the damn stuff off. Sometimes there was a rewarding feeling coming from doing things the simple way, at least that's what he told himself as he noticed his daughter in her chair outside the house. She must have moved it out again, he didn't blame her on such a clear day. _

_"Welcome home." Apollus nodded, giving a loud drawn out groan as he decided to sit himself next to Fenrir's chair after pulling the two sabers on his back off, placing them next to his helm in front of the door. Fenrir giggled lightly as he flopped down on the grass, peering over the chair to look at his large form. "That rough huh?" _

_ Apollus hummed in agreement. It had taken the better part of two days to track the beast, and another three to bring it back to the village, but for what it was worth he knew that they could relax for a while without worry of not having enough zeni. The house needed some fixing and he could afford to purchase the materials, as well as a few other things._

_"I'll get the stuff we need later in the day after I've had time to relax. How were things here, did anyone give you trouble?" Apollus looked up as his daughter shrugged, her tanned arm hanging off the side of the large round chair. She wore a simple top, a pale skin covered the upper half of her chest, leaving her stomach exposed. Small blue beads were braided in her hair and the bracelet he had woven for her was being worn as an armband, and her pants. Fenrir still wore pants, much to her father's dismay, but he couldn't complain. Fenrir enjoyed the simple black pants he preferred, choosing to let them stay untucked from her boots, if she wore her boots at all._

_"Lynka came by yesterday, she and that new hunter that came a month ago seem cosy together." Fenrir busied herself with picking at the chair, Apollus hummed noncommittally, choosing to stare up at the sky instead. Fenrir was at the age where boys were supposed to interest her, and there was no shortage of level headed young hunters that passed through the town or were currently staying at the lodge that she wasn't paying attention to. His daughter had chosen instead to let her eyes wander to those dresses she hated to wear, sometimes to the handful of female hunters that could be as rowdy as the men at times. The subject wasn't spoken of per say, usually the townsfolk would look the other way, or not care at all when a pair of hunters came to town that were involved with each other. Much less so when they happened to be the same sex. Apollus still loved his daughter, as long as she was happy then he was satisfied, he only worried about the others in the village. _

_"Did you take care of that cutting like I asked?" A change of subject, Fenrir replied that she had, having treated the wood with the resin mix like he had showed her to help prevent the wood from drying out. He asked her about the rest of the week he had been away, she would offer up small replies, a shrug or grunt here and there. They relaxed there under the sun for a while longer, Fenrir let her arm dangle over the chair, running her finger over her father's scaled armor. It was warm from the sun, her fingers finding the small scratches along it from his battles. Apollus tugged off his gauntlets, taking her slender hand in his large one. "Hey, don't worry so much on whatever is troubling you. Everything will work itself out in the end. Now come on, some of those talons are coming up here soon, and I'll need help preparing them to carve, then we can get ourselves a treat from old man Doremin." _

_ Fenrir smiled and jumped out of her chair, her bare feet carrying her quickly over to the workshop next to the house as Apollus sat up, tugging at the straps that held his armor in place, pulling it up and over his head. Fenrir turned at the door, smiling brightly. It was the last one he would see, the last scream he would hear as he looked down at the bright glowing blade covered in his blood. Fenrir had seen her father fall, the brightly glowing figure standing over him. It's head turned to her, with smoldering blue within blue eyes as a loud clanging from the warning bell in town rang out. The scene quickly changed to night, the town ablaze._

_"Fenrir…"_

—

The loud clanging continued, and Fenrir rolled off the bed startled. After a moment of tangling with the sheet that covered her, Fenrir managed to glare up at Juno who stood above her. A smug look was on Juno's face as she put the pot and spoon she was hitting it with at her side.

"About time you woke up! Any later and breakfast would be cold." Fenrir growled lowly and pulled herself up from the ground with a mutter. Juno looked down at a small object that rolled out of the sheets, picking up the star shaped charm. "What's this?"

Fenrir snatched it out of her hand quickly, looking over it and giving a sigh of relief to find it undamaged. Juno looked at her inquisitively. Fenrir scratched the back of her head, giving Juno a look of slight annoyance. "It's none of your business."

"I was just curious."

"Its just…a good luck charm. Aq- My girlfriend gave it to me." Juno's eyes widened in surprise, girlfriend? Fenrir had said the word lovingly as she stared at the small charm, Juno was surprised to say the least. Her mouth opened and closed, finally she just turned and left the room.

"Well hurry up and get ready, after breakfast we are going to see Lord Death." Fenrir stared at the door with a confused expression, Juno seemed quite agitated all of a sudden. She must not be a morning person.

—

* * *

**_Reviews are welcome as always. next chapter up when I write it. Also yes, Fenrir only knows about two things technologically speaking, her world and magic from Aqua's world. Enjoy the popcorn._**


	7. Chapter 7 Reborn

_General disclaimer: If it looks like Kingdom Hearts, sounds like Kingdom Hearts, or tastes like Kingdom Hearts, then I certainly do not own it or anything final fantasy related, or soul eater related, this is a work of fiction that I make no money off of. Therefore I own nothing except the characters I have created; Fenrir & Juno._

**_As will there be times of quick updates, so shall some take forever. Muses are finicky like that after all, especially during some rewriting when you have a basic outline ready. Coming up with new ways to say things you have already said can be tricky._**

**_Still hoping though that people enjoy the story, not many OC stories are enjoyed for some reason. But still, you can't blame us for trying._**

**_There is a fair amount of dialogue in this chapter, a little bit of fighting, and a bit of character bashing(all in good fun of course, he brings it on himself anyways)._**

**_Fenrir: Still 19 and 6' even_**

**_Juno: Looks 25, stands at 5' 7.5''_**

_Asigl_

* * *

Juno huffed in agitation as she beat some eggs in a small bowl. A _girlfriend_ Fenrir had said, _her girlfriend_! Fenrir should have been running after boys her age now, not girls, why if she was…

Juno paused listening to the eggs sizzle in the pan, she didn't really remember pouring them in as the thoughts rolled around in her mind. What say did she really have in all this? Juno jumped at the tap of her shoulder, turning rapidly to see Fenrir next to her pointing at the pan.

"Your eggs are burning." Juno shrieked and tried desperately to salvage the food to no avail. The blackened eggs ended up in the sink, Juno gave a soft groan of annoyance. Fenrir had taken a seat across the small kitchenette counter from her, several plates of food already sitting upon it. Juno took off the frilly white apron she had on, handing Fenrir a plastic plate and a fork.

"Dig in." Fenrir thanked her and began to take a little of everything. Juno watched for a few moments, after which she sat beside the younger woman and filled her own plate. They ate in silence for a few moments, Fenrir loading up another plate as Juno picked at her own food. Juno wondered where it all went since Fenrir didn't seem to have any fat on her. She finally decided to broach the topic that had been occupying her mind. "So, girlfriend?"

"Thats right, why?" Fenrir put another piece of waffle in her mouth as she glanced over at Juno. The older woman shook her head.

"No reason. Just curious why you don't have a boyfriend or someone like that." Juno pushed a bit of sausage around her plate as Fenrir raised an eyebrow at her. Where did this come from all of a sudden?

"I just don't like guys that way, that simple." Juno gave a soft 'oh' and everything was silent again. "Why do you ask? Do you not like…"

"Huh? Oh No! No I didn't mean it like that, I just was curious thats all." Fenrir looked down at Juno, this wasn't how Juno wanted this talk to go. She rubbed her arm slightly, what would he do during this..?

"It's ok." Juno looked up at Fenrir, she had stopped eating and was staring at the plate. A feeling of disappointment settled in the pit of Juno's stomach, she shouldn't have acted like that. Carefully she placed a hand on the younger girl's arm.

"Fenrir, I'm sorry. I was just surprised is all, you have to know I am not upset by this." Fenrir gave an annoyed huff, turning to look Juno in the eye.

"Look, just because I never knew my mother doesn't mean you have to act like one around me. " Juno visibly winced at this, that had cut deeply. " Let's just take care of what we need to do. I won't mind having you as a friend, but the last thing I need is someone mothering me."

Juno watched as Fenrir took her dish and a couple of the others to the sink, helping to clean them to prove a point perhaps. Still, the words she had said stung deeply in Juno's chest. Not that she may ever know now.

Once the food was stored away and the door to the apartment locked behind them, Fenrir and Juno made their way down the busy street. Neither said a word to one another save for the small directions that Juno would supply when Fenrir felt lost. Fenrir held her head at a busy intersection as they waited for the light to signal them to cross, she hadn't been this frustrated and upset since she had first arrived at the Land of Departure. It was giving her a headache, one she sorely wished would disappear. Fenrir just kept telling herself that nothing was wrong, how it was simply her emotions being picked at from earlier. Even the thought of Aqua couldn't stay her pain for very long, resurfacing with the image of Juno's look.

"Hey Mrs. Juno!" A young man called out from his seat on a red motorcycle. Juno smiled and gave a small wave to the silver haired youth.

"Good morning Mr. Evans, how are you doing today?" He shrugged.

"Just waiting for Maka, she's taking forever like usual. If she doesn't HURRY UP then we are gunna miss the Kishin!" He shouted up at the window of his apartment. He quickly dodged a rather large book that flew out of it, another one landing on Fenrir's head. The book slid off slowly as Fenrir stood back up slowly, her eye twitching. That didn't make her head feel any better that's for sure.

"Shut Up Soul! Oh!" Maka had the decency to look embarrassed at the wrong target she had hit, it didn't stop her from yelling at Soul again. "What the hell!? Look what you made me do!"

Soul face-palmed, Maka arrived downstairs shortly giving a bow to Fenrir. "Please excuse me."

"Not my fault you have bad aim. URK!" Maka let the book she had picked up off the ground and promptly slammed spine first into Soul's head. Juno made a small cough, the younger girl gave a small squeak and scratched her head.

"Ah ha ha, Hello Mrs. Juno. Sorry about earlier there."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to Maka." Fenrir growled down at the younger girl before turning away and making her way back down the street towards the academy. Juno gave a soft sigh. "I suppose you will have to apologize later, please excuse me, and be careful on your trip."

Maka nodded, Soul had since recovered and was rubbing his head as he leaned against the handlebars.

"So who do you think the she-wolf was that was with Mrs. Juno?" Soul ground out as they watched Fenrir and Juno continue down the street. Maka shook her head, the longer she stared the more she noticed how similar their souls seemed to look, almost like… "Maka?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Come on let get going, Jack the Ripper isn't going to wait very long for us to find him before he kills again." Soul nodded and revved the motorcycle, Maka hopping on before he sped down the street.

—

"Are you sure you don't want any ice?"

"I said I'm fine." Fenrir ground out as they climbed the steps to the academy. The scene that met them at the top of the stairs was of panicked students trying to fight bright flashes of light. Fenrir gave a twitch of the eyebrow, she had hoped to wait a bit more but this could help her expend some rage. A short spell and the proxy Aqua had given her rest in her hand, the darkness coming quickly to her call as she loosed a lightning bolt at one of the creatures. It dodged and the ground took the brunt of the attack, right next to a student.

"Hey! Fenrir don't just attack at random, we are supposed to work together remember?" Juno shouted, she took a step back from the younger woman as she noticed the dark aura around Fenrir. It felt cold, and seemed to behave erratically around her. Weather or not it was intended, the flashes of light condensed into figures immediately turning to Fenrir with smoking blue within blue eyes. Despite being vaguely humanoid the ethereal beings in front of them seemed to shift slightly in shape, the light condensing every so often to form features; a mouth, a hand, part of a face, claws. One of the larger beings with what seemed to be a lance in it's hand, or rather attached to it's hand, raised it skyward. With a piercing shriek echoing from it's helmet looking head, the others launched themselves at Fenrir.

A roar of frustration ripped from Fenrir's throat as the darkness around her lashed out at the closest shadeless in front of her, and she leapt to attack another with the proxy in her hand. Both shadeless slipped away in flashes of light, one striking her on the back. Fenrir winced as the heat from the attack burn her skin, small ripples of whispers echoed in her mind as she began to fight more, loosing herself in her rage.

_…Yesss…Embrace usss…_

Fenrir held her head as pain shot through it, she felt cold suddenly. A shadeless she had been fighting lashed out quickly, burning her wrist and knocking her proxy from her hand. Fenrir couldn't breath, it was so cold all around her despite the burning feeling her body kept registering as the shadeless continued to strike at her. She heard lightning and screams in the distance as she looked up from her knees at the shadeless that had the lance for an arm, it was positioned to run her through.

"Fenrir!" A bright flash appeared in front of Fenrir, blocking the spearpoint from her body. Instinct took over then, Fenrir grabbing the blade that suddenly appeared before her. The whispers faded away slowly as she heard Juno's soft voice echo in her mind. _"Fenrir, please calm down, it will be okay…"_

Fenrir took a few shuddering breaths, something warm spread throughout her and the world again came into focus. There were fewer shadeless now, but the carnage of the torn up courtyard had her looking dumbstruck. She had done this? Fenrir's self reflection was short lived as she felt her arm dragged up to block another attack by the leader shadeless, it's blue within blue eyes staring at her blankly as it was pushed back. Fenrir stood, Juno's Ridill form rested in her hand, it calmed her to hold it.

_"Lets take care of these things, Fenrir._" Fenrir nodded at Juno's voice, running at the remaining shadeless. This time they felt slower, or rather she felt faster as she felt the pull at her magic. Juno was working from within the blade, focusing her heart and soul to aid Fenrir, it was warm. Quickly one, then another fell before Fenrir the bodies disappearing in a shower of sparks. A long cut at the leader had it jumping back in retreat, a loud shrill echoed from it's mouth before it was silenced in a shower of sparks as a large black scythe came down on it and cleaved it in half. Fenrir looked up with surprise as Master Death's bright white mask bounced joyfully above her as one of his large white hands wiped his brow.

"Whew! Am I glad that's over." Another look around confirmed that the shadeless were indeed gone, all that was left were the remains of the battered courtyard. Master Death scratched the side of his head. "Looks like we may have to do some remodeling it seems."

Fenrir gave a sigh of relief, the darkness retreating for now as Juno returned to her human form beside her. Idly she felt the older woman place a hand on her arm. "Are you ok Fenrir?"

"Yea, I'm fine…" Fenrir gave a small nod, wincing from the burns on her body as she made to cast a cure spell. Juno watched the green glow of the spell run over the burns, small dark raised marks appeared where one healed over and she ran a finger over one on Fenrir's arm. Fenrir winced at the touch and pulled back. Juno was surprised she hadn't noticed it before, the large white mark on Fenrir's shoulder wasn't exactly hidden, Fenrir had been hurt before.

"They didn't heal right."

"I'll be fine." Juno made to argue when a loud obnoxious voice from the scythe in Death's hand spoke up, the scythe itself turning into a tall red haired man in a business suit.

"Man this is going to be a pain to fix, those stupid shadeless have the worst timing." Death sweat dropped at his other weapon's remarks.

"But Spirit, you weren't really doing anything to begin with."

"Unless you count flirting with those women at the club." Juno snapped crossing her arms in front of her chest. Spirit rounded on her pointing a finger down at her.

"Hey, is that any way to say thank you for saving you from those things?" Juno's eyebrow twitched, the nerve of this man! Master Death slid over to Fenrir's side quickly as a loud series of slaps echoed from around them as Juno proceeded to take out her anger on the other death scythe. Fenrir winced at the sound and the sight before her as the smaller woman proved she was quite a force to be reckoned with. Master Death gave a drawn out sigh next to her.

"That man never learns. So, as you can see those were the shadeless I spoke of earlier. It appears that they managed to break through the wards somehow and slip in. But don't worry about a thing, I will make sure the wards are all back to normal in a jiffy!" Master Death said cheerfully as he addressed Fenrir. She gave him a slight nod looking around the battlefield, a small glint of metal caught her eye and she made her way over to it. It was a little scorched and dented in some places, but the proxy that Aqua had given her was still intact. "Fenrir are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Death looked down at her, his mask seeming to stare past her and Fenrir found herself averting her gaze.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, even the best of us can loose ourselves to our emotions at times." Fenrir made to argue but he held up a hand. "Fenrir, the darkness within you is nothing more than pure emotion. When you are upset, it acts accordingly and changes. The same can be said for the light within you, each part vies for control every moment of the day. It is natural, and human."

Fenrir looked down at the proxy in her hands, she still felt a weight on her chest from guilt. "The darkness, it was cold this time though, and the whispers. I couldn't control it this time."

"It is difficult to control strong emotions Fenrir, even more so when the madness of the particular technique you used reaches out to control you. Your father used the same technique in the past if I recall correctly." Fenrir snapped up to his mask.

"My father?"

"Yes indeed. Master Apollus was quite the unique man, and a strong master of the key blade. You have a legacy within you Fenrir, it shapes who you are and guides your steps even now." Master Death tilted his head as Fenrir bowed her head, shaking slightly. Realization fell into place suddenly, she didn't know. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his voice taking on a deeper more comforting sound from his usual joyful tone. "Fenrir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by what I said, but I meant every word of it. Apollus was a strong man and a friend, I will do everything I can to help you to learn about what he has left for you. This power is both gift and curse, it takes a strong heart to control. I have faith you can accomplish this."

Fenrir nodded, giving a small sniffle. She looked back up to Master Death's mask, firm yet comforting golden eyes stared back at her from behind the eye holes. A loud crash drew their attention as Spirit collided into a pile of rubble near them, a large red handprint on his cheek.

"Damn that man's head is as hard as a rock, I'll have to ask Marie if I can use her to knock some sense into him next time." Juno muttered softly as she made her way over to Fenrir, shaking her hand slightly to ease the pain. She looked up to see the tears on Fenrir's cheeks and frowned, placing her hand on Fenrir's cheek. "Hey…Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'll be fine…" Fenrir gave a short nod, Death made a small noise drawing their attention, his voice had returned to normal.

"Fenrir, in order for you to continue down your path, you must learn to work with Juno effectively. As you may have noticed, she aided you much more than the proxy you hold in your hand." Fenrir gave a nod, looking down at the proxy sadly.

"I know, when I held the Ridill in my hand, I felt the whispers go away. Everything seemed to calm down, and I felt better, more in control."

"That is because Juno helped to regulate your emotion. Remember when I said that weapons help to enhance their wielder's abilities? Well that goes the same for their emotions. During a fight the meister may begin to fall down a dark path when fighting, down the path of madness. It is the weapon's duty to help prevent this, reaching out with their soul and heart to help center the meister. This works the same with your own powers." A groan from Spirit had them all turn in his direction for a moment before returning to ignoring him. Death held out a hand gesturing to the academy entrance. "Now then, let's see to a few more things and then we can send you on your way to your first destination. It will be quite the experience!"

Fenrir was led off by Juno as Master Death turned and gave a short parting word to Spirit who still twitched every so often. "Oh and Spirit, do be a gentleman and help Sid put the courtyard back into place. I'll be by later to check on your progress. Take it easy!"

Spirit groaned in response, another piece of the stone courtyard shifted and fell down on him. When Sid arrived on the scene a few moments later with a few others from the cleanup crew he gave a long sigh. "Spirit, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?"

—

Death took a loud slurp of his tea, giving a soft sigh as he stared back across the table at Fenrir. Between them was a small diorama of floating planets separated in three sections; one side held several planets and the space had small particles of light dancing between them, the other side held another handful of planets with dark inky splotches floating between, and in the center where the two mixed was only around five planets amidst a grey mist. Master Death pointed a finger at one of the planets in the middle near the darker side and it lit up.

"Now Fenrir as you can see, we are here on my world." He shifted his finger and one of the planets in the dead center of the mass lit up. "This, is where Master Eraqus is in the Land of Departure. Also because I know you are curious, this is your world riiiight here!"

A small world near the middle of the dark area lit up off to the side. Fenrir stared at the unique map of magic in front of her, right down at her world. It was almost in the center of the darkness, while Aqua's was in the middle of both light and dark. Master Death took another loud slurp before continuing.

" While this is not entirely accurate, it serves the purpose of explaining how exactly the worlds maintain balance. As you can see there are three realms; the realm of light, the realm of darkness, and the realm between. We as key blade wielders usually reside in the realm between, able to watch both realms equally without much interference. That is not to say that some key blade wielders do not exist in either of the other realms, but they are few and far between. Some don't even realize they have the power to wield a key blade, and they live their lives to the fullest without ever knowing." The diorama shifted, the realm of light disappearing from view to focus on several worlds in the realm of darkness. Around the worlds was a sparkling mist of light, almost like rings. Fenrir counted at least ten before Master Death spoke again. " These are some of the worlds I would like you to visit, to see them all would indeed take a long time, but I am confident we will be able to solve this matter relatively quickly."

"Are these worlds where the shadeless are attacking?" Fenrir pointed out to one of the worlds in general with a ring of light. Master Death gave a nod as Juno continued the explanation.

"Those worlds are ones that are currently under the threat of attack. As far as we have been able to determine, the shadeless seem to target the natural darkness of the world, basically the essence of emotion. While it is true that negative emotion can be detrimental and cause one to fall to a darkness of one type, there exists a more peaceful darkness fueled by positive emotion. Just because there is darkness in the worlds, does not mean it is all automatically bad."

"Unfortunately the shadeless do not see this, they see all darkness as one in the same, as well as most emotion." Master Death's mask took on a sad appearance as he spoke. "They do not see how their sense of order is affecting the worlds they inhabit. The worlds in the realm of darkness thrive on a term I refer to as, 'The Madness of Order'. In essence, while we have chaotic times in our worlds and they are not at all as peaceful at times as their counter parts in the realm of light, there is a sense of order and rightfulness amongst them. People with strong kind hearts thrive here, and often time it is the place where heroes are born and made."

Fenrir sat back and looked over the map, so many worlds. She rubbed at her wrist subconsciously where she was burned earlier, the skin itched slightly under the blue bandages that cooled her skin. It was a small bit of magic to help the burn heal since her magic didn't fully draw out the heat of the burn earlier. Several other blue bandages were on her arms and back, it was kind of frustrating. Juno caught her hand with a light tap, Fenrir glared and she glared right back. Her message was clear enough, stop messing with it. "So which one am I going to first?"

"Well, I have only been able to contact one or two of the leaders thus far, the others seem to be busy. But worry not Fenrir, you will still be able to meet and greet with them soon enough! Further more you must forget that this journey is one of learning. As your powers grow, so shall your understanding of them. It is my hope that you will be able to summon your key blade once you have the understanding of how your powers work, as well as an understanding of your heart." Fenrir gave a small sigh, scratching at her wrist again. Juno lightly tapped her wrist again and Fenrir growled lightly in annoyance. Death simply slurped loudly at his tea again, he could only hope they got along and that Juno would sit down to talk to Fenrir about more important things. "Do you have any more questions Fenrir? Time is at a premium after all."

Fenrir looked back up at him, they had already spoken about why Juno was to be her weapon. In order to help control and hone her abilities the use of a focus was needed. As a demon weapon and Death Scythe in particular, Juno was able to help Fenrir control her emotions in battle and keep the negativity from wholly affecting her. Fenrir didn't really need much convincing on this matter, she had experienced the effect first hand earlier. What Fenrir had trouble wrapping her mind around was only two things; what this had to do with summoning her key blade, and why someone from another world would care so deeply enough to help Fenrir without cause or reward. A straight answer from Master Death on the latter didn't exactly occur, they would simply have to get to know one another. The former however.

"Is there any particular way I'll know when I can summon my key blade." Master Death nodded cheerfully.

"Oh yes indeed! You will know it in your heart when you are able to summon your key blade Fenrir, it is simply a matter of calling it to you."

"Is that how you call yours, from your heart?" A long moment of silence passed across the room as they both stared at one another, Master Death tilted his head.

"Mine?"

"Yes your key blade, is that the way you call it, from your heart?" Fenrir asked, her eyebrow raised as Master Death scratched at the back of his hood. He gave a short chuckle, Juno noticed Fenrir's eye twitch slightly despite her calm look.

"Well you see Fenrir, my key blade is much different from yours. She is quite a handful to be certain, but still she is reliable. " Juno gave a very unladylike snort, Fenrir put her head in her hand. "Don't you start Juno, there are several things I could list about you right this moment."

Fenrir slid her face up to look over at Juno, the woman had a slight line of pink across her cheeks. The tone of Master Death's voice had brokered no argument, apparently for as jovial as he seemed, even Death got upset. Silently Fenrir made a mental note not to get the Lord of Death upset, it seemed the bad idea. Master Death cleared his throat before continuing, turning his gaze back to Fenrir.

"Fenrir, my key blade is like Juno and Spirit whom you met earlier briefly, a Death Scythe grade demon weapon. As such she is her own person, and helps me to watch over the worlds in the realm of darkness. Her name is Yami, and she acts as my eyes and ears to the other worlds. I may be able to call to her, but I unable to simply store her in my heart as other wielders of the key blade can." Fenrir gave a short nod, so much for that route. Still, it wasn't like she was going to be defenseless, she just wouldn't have a key blade for a while. However good or bad that may be, well it would all work itself out in the end.

"Don't worry, I will be there to help you out until then." Juno smiled brightly at Fenrir, the young woman muttered a word of thanks before scratching at her wrist slightly in her lap. The map in front of her vanished as Master Death stood from his seat.

"Now that all is settled, you should best be on your way." There was movement in his robes before his arm and hand materialized with a pop holding two cloaks. Both cloaks were a slightly darkened grey and had silver skull accents at certain points, he handed one to each of them. "While there exists a way to travel between the worlds in the realm of light, they can not help you to reach those in the realm of darkness. In order to do so, one must use the 'Halls of Light' to traverse from world to world here. These cloaks will help to protect you from the effects within and will aid you in reaching your destination quickly and safely. I made them myself."

Master Death's mask took on a smiling appearance as Fenrir examined the cloak, it seemed to be made of simple cloth and was more of a long coat with a hood. Small silver skull charms decorated the ends of the pull strings for the hood and some pockets on the side. The fabric itself was cool to the touch as she slid it on, once zipped up she felt a tingling sensation on her arms and legs as the cloak slid over her hands and feet to form boots and gloves. "That's interesting…"

"I do hope you put them to use, they will protect you against the light and light based attacks for a brief time. Unfortunately I couldn't put a full range of enchantments on them as I had wanted to due to time constraints and all." Fenrir shook her head, even a little help was still appreciated at least.

"So, how do we traverse through the Halls of Light?"

"In order to open a passage way you need to reach out and cut it open, this requires a focused burst of magic to do at times. For simplicity sake, I will open the first path for you, but in the future you can focus your magic through Juno to open a tear for yourself. One moment…" Something shifted again within Master Death's robes before his arm shot out and down the pathway of the room. Fenrir stared in disbelief as Juno moved to stand beside her, it almost sounded as though there was a chain unraveling from under Master Death's robe like a harpoon or something in Fenrir's mind. The sound was accentuated by a loud clang as it stopped moving, then the sound began again in reverse as it looked like the arm was being pulled back.

It started distantly at first, the sound growing louder and louder as Fenrir realized it was a man screaming in terror as Spirit was yanked through the small door and under the archways. Master Death's hand was firmly gripped around the screaming man's ankle as he was summarily raised above Death's head, and transformed into his scythe form. Fenrir had a strange look of surprise and fear on her face as Juno smirked in satisfaction. "Safe travels now!"

Death brought down the scythe very close between the two women, the tip impacting the floor as Spirit yelped in pain. There was a loud ripping noise as light surrounded Fenrir and Juno, and Fenrir felt a pull at her stomach as she was forcibly sucked into the tear in a flash of light. Death stood watching for a few moments as the tear closed, contemplating his next move as the mirror next to him flashed and showed Maka's face. He let Spirit drop to the ground in his human form and floated over to hear her report, such a bright young girl. Death had high hopes for her, just like her mother.

—

* * *

_**Reviews, still appreciated, still desired, please say hi.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Reborn

_General Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I just sit here and write and make no money off of it. I only own Fenrir, Juno, and Tyr._

**_Sorry for the delay, writing something over again that I already wrote on to expand it seemed simple at first. Not so much when it came down to it and writer's block. To those of you who are reading and may recognize some of this chapter scenery, I am taking artistic and author liberties in it's telling so yea. _**

**_More reviews equals more incentive, although during my writers block on the story I have been writing down small tidbits and short lapses of story between Aqua and Fenrir in several situations. If people like the pairing and want to see some of the blurbs you can let me know and I will probably post a few of them up. Otherwise well, I'll keep them all to myself. Totally not creepy, right?_**

_Asigl_

* * *

The bright flash of light gave way briefly to a strange vortex of light as Fenrir felt her body pulled by some force. A flash in front of her face had her pulling at her hood, Fenrir touched hair as her hands went up to her head. It was so bright, Fenrir put her arms over her eyes as another flash gave way to darkness. She tumbled and rolled over bare earth before impacting with a loud cracking of wood into a tree.

"Fenrir!" Juno appeared at her side a moment later, throwing back her own hood. Fenrir groaned slightly, blinking back the fuzziness in her eyes. Eventually the world came back into focus.

"I'm ok, just took me by surprise." Fenrir took Juno's offered hand, pulling herself up to look around. A dark forest surrounded them in the small clearing, or rather small circle of trees. Small shafts of light shone down from the covering canopy of trees, large old trees that seemed to stare down at them from afar. The tree Fenrir had rolled into was smaller by far, it was also unmistakably dead. Large gash marks crossed along the dead wood, blackened along the edges as though burned. "Where are we?"

"Looks like a really big dark forest." Fenrir gave Juno a glare, she shrugged in response. "You asked."

Fenrir gave a soft groan, looking skyward again up at the dark canopy. She unzipped her jacket, letting it fall open over her shoulders as the gloves and boots vanished. Fenrir took a more detailed note of her surroundings; they were in a forest, large trees means old trees, seems like vegetation still grows fine under the canopy, and yet in this small circle theres nothing but a dead tree. Fenrir kicked at the ground, dirt kicked up slightly as she took in the area they landed in. An almost perfect circle surrounded them of living grass, the dead tree sitting in the center of this circle.

"Did we do this? Coming to the world I mean." Fenrir pointed out their surroundings. Juno, who had been looking over the tree, shook her head.

"We simply entered this world from a portal created from the passage through the Halls. Whatever happened here was because of something else."

"Find the thing that caused this, find shadeless?" Another shrug, Juno turned to respond when a noticeable rustle drew Fenrir's attention. Juno shrieked slightly as Fenrir grabbed her hand, quickly she let herself change into her sword form as Fenrir brought her around to point at a young man with dirty blond hair.

"Please Don't Hurt Me!" The young man breathed out quickly in one breath, his blue eyes looking down in fear at the blade tip in his face. Fenrir sighed, dropping the tip of the sword slightly. The young man visibly relaxed slightly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. His dirty cloths and appearance gave him a well traveled look, the pack hanging off his back was small and looked almost empty. "Sorry about scaring you like that, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Fenrir took a step back, letting Juno return to normal. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?"

"I wish I knew honestly, all I can say is that my village is a little bit that way." The young man pointed off in the direction he came from, Fenrir raised her eyebrow as he seemed to squirm slightly under her gaze.

"So…you're lost." He hung his head in defeat and nodded slightly. Fenrir gave an irritated exhale of air, it figures they would end up in the one place where there could be dangerous monsters hell bent on destroying a world with the one person who was currently lost in said world. "So you don't know about how to get out of this forest?"

" Well I did, once." He took a step back slightly from the look on Fenrir's face, holding up his hands. "What? I mean it! If it wasn't for that evil rider cursing the forest then my village wouldn't be in the state that it's in! I've been trying now for days to find some way out to get help."

"How long has this been going on?" Juno frowned, the young man looked thoughtful and counted with his fingers. Juno gave a small glare at Fenrir as the younger woman scoffed. "Never mind, why don't you lead us to your village. At the very least we could help out."

"Really? I mean, that's great!" He practically ran over and took Fenrir's hands in his, looking down on her slightly. Fenrir jerked back slightly, Tyr smiled warmly in response but held firm. He was stronger than he looked, and his hands were warm to the touch. "Thank you both so much! Oh, you can call me Tyr. Please come this way!"

Fenrir was yanked along as Tyr chattered about random insights to his village. Juno chuckled at the sight, Fenrir giving her a glare in return as they were lead out of the clearing and into the darkness of the woods.

—

The trees seemed to stretch on forever into the darkness as Fenrir and Juno were led along by the energetic Tyr. Fenrir had managed to extract her hands from Tyr's death grip on them during the trek, yet he still looked to her every so often with a smile. It made her somewhat annoyed to be getting such attention, and for some reason quite nervous.

"So, where are you two from?" Tyr began, he was trying to hide the excited feeling behind his voice and was failing. Fenrir glanced at Juno, guess now was as good a time as any to make up a story.

"From a village."

"From across the sea"

"A village across the sea." Fenrir corrected, Juno nodded in agreement.

"Way off…that way." Juno pointed back where they came from, Tyr chuckled slightly. They really should have decided on a story before all of this.

"A village across the sea huh? Sounds exciting, what brought you two this way?" Fenrir nudged Juno as Tyr was busy climbing over a large root, Juno sighed picking up the tale.

"We were told that there was a dangerous being somewhere out in this land, we came to find out about it."

"And kill it?" Tyr helped Juno over the root, he turned to help Fenrir when she jumped down on her own. He gave her a smile and turned back to Juno. "Thats what you are here for aren't you? I mean, you must be since you could use magic like that."

"Is there something here?" Tyr nodded grimly to Fenrir, pointing out the path ahead he spoke as they walked.

"This forest wasn't always like this, it used to be that we could trade with other nearby villages easily and life was peaceful. Then the rider came, he used his magic and his gleaming sword to terrorize us. He demanded that we leave the land and let it be his, when we refused he did this." He gestured up at the trees. A stone wall became visible moments later, covered in moss and vines, it seemed as though the forest was slowly pulling it down.

"Why does he want you to leave?" Fenrir helped pull aside a cluster of vines over a large rock, pushing it aside to show a hole in the wall. Despite the trees covering the sky above, light shone out from within the hole. A cry of an animal sounded out in the distance, Fenrir turned to scan the forest seeing nothing but black. She turned back at the urging of Tyr and made to follow after him and Juno, something seemed to prickle at the back of her neck and she turned once more to the forest. A figure stood in the distance, black against the darkness of the forest around it. Fenrir watched it move slowly under one of the few shafts of light. Glinting black armor stood out atop an armored beast with what seemed to be six legs, burning violet eyes glowed from the darkness of the spiked helmet it wore while a long sword rested in it's hand at the side. A feeling washed over her, warm and familiar.

"Fenrir?" Juno placed a hand on Fenrir's arm, the young woman snapping her head back to her before quickly turning to scan the forest again. Gone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Fenrir stared for a minute more before following Juno down through the hole in the wall. She had to cover her eyes briefly as the sunlight hit her, her eyes adjusted quickly to take in the view of the village before her. It was large for a village, most of it seemed to be in ruins as the broken towers around the village's parameter were covered in vines and moss. Large stone structures were scattered throughout the ruins, it all seemed as though it was more than it once was.

"This is why, this village once was a large trade capitol built over energy lines in the earth below. Now it is almost rubble thanks to the rider." Fenrir could make out the large streets and open plazas that once were, now rubble and ruins in it's place. Tyr sighed and held out a hand. "Welcome to my home, the city of Amdapor."

—

Juno tied off the small bandage around the little girl's elbow as she gave a sniffle, it was just a small scrape but it was still treated with care.

"There you go, how does that feel hmm? A little better right?" The little girl sniffed and nodded slightly, Juno smiled as she ran off to her mother who was standing a few paces away. She watched as they gave a small wave, and she waved back kindly. The young man, Tyr, had led them to what remained of his home. Few people remained, most having lived there all their lives while the others had apparently fled, or were killed. They had met with the village leader, an elder man with a lame leg and deep haunted eyes, he had explained that which Tyr did not.

The city of Amdapor was indeed a place of great commerce long ago, it was also a place that guarded sacred relics of old. Relics that helped to bring the old city up to fame, and cause it's ruin. Fenrir had went off to help with some of the buildings, stabilizing them from collapse with what resources the small village had. It left time for Juno to think and find out more about the village, and of the world. The old and worn archway of what seemed to be an old chapel of some kind stood as entry to a partially cleared ruin, the arch itself was broken at the top with a large chunk gouged out of the stone. A scattering of rocks falling to the ground drew Juno's attention from within the ruined building, a silvery figure seemed to disappear behind a half crumbling wall.

"Hello?" Nothing answered back. Cautiously Juno made her way under the arch, the stone floor beneath her feet was worn and covered in moss in several places. A small hallway with a slightly ajar door lie behind the wall, a faint glow emanating from within. Juno held her hand open off to the side, a silver blade erupted a moment later from her palm as she slowly made her way to the door. Crystalline vines were latticed across the room, the faint glow coming from them and a few rocks scattered about the area. The sound of rushing water came from the small stream that wound it's way through the room.

Juno took a step in and froze, the air here was heavy. The pull then came in her chest and she cried out in pain as it felt like she was being drawn into the room beyond. A hand grasped at her shoulder, pulling her back and the feeling of pain began to fade as Juno took in several large breaths of air.

"One must be careful in these ruins, they are tied closely to death." Juno's face paled as she looked up into sparkling blue eyes. A young woman with flowing golden hair stood before her, a pale and silvery dress covered her form. She didn't look like someone from the city, she seemed to give off a soft glow of radiant beauty that the run down city lacked. The young woman tilted her head curiously. "You are not from this world."

"How do you know?" Juno responded quietly, the woman smiled sadly and reached up to her neck. A small pendent on a leather string seemed out of place on her, the dullness of the metal and sapphire seemed to be the only thing real on her.

"Please, give this to him. He is in so much pain, but I can not return, not like this." She held out the pendant to Juno, it was cold in her hand. Juno looked up from the pendant to the woman.

"What do you mean? Who do I-" Juno took a step back suddenly, the woman's hand seemed to glow brightly, as though it were made of light. The woman looked at it, a look of concentration on her face as it returned to normal. Juno held up the hand that the blade was still coming out of at her. "You're a shadeless."

"That is why, I can not return to him." The woman said sadly, pity washed over Juno and despite her better judgement she lowered her hand and the blade vanished.

"How? How are you still able to be so…"

"I am still myself, even if the darkness has been lifted, my heart still loves him. It is that love that keeps me from falling into the madness of order." The young woman brought her hands up to her chest, looking to Juno with a pleading eye. " Please, save our people from the menace before us. It hides among them so easily, they do not know. Please, I beg you to have your companion close my world to him."

Juno watched as the young woman's form shifted slightly, flashing into light before it was pulled away into the room and the old door slammed shut behind it. Juno stared at the door, her breath heavy at the pull she felt. Quickly she turned and made her way back out of the ruined building, stopping to catch her breath fully after she passed the archway. This wasn't what she had expected, shadeless weren't supposed to be able to act that way according to Lord Death. How had that young woman been able to keep a hold on herself for so long?

"Juno!" Her head snapped up at Fenrir's call, she stood as the younger woman jogged up to her with Tyr not far behind. "You ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, Yes I'm fine." Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, what is it? Did you find anything out?"

"Not really, we managed to help keep a few buildings from collapsing so far. But it's a mess, whatever caused all of this needs to be dealt with quickly. I don't know how much longer Tyr and his people will last." Juno nodded giving a glance to the young man, he was staring out at the old ruined chapel with a searching eye. Juno slipped the pendant in her hand into her pocket quickly as Fenrir continued. "Seems like the rider comes at night in a bright flash of light and likes to set fire to the town to convince people to leave. It doesn't make sense though since no one can really leave the town anyways, most of the roads are blocked off and those that aren't apparently lead you back into town."

"Why would they be like that?" Fenrir gave a shrug, it didn't make sense. Why would this rider want people to leave, yet make it so they can't?

"In either case, we should head back to the plaza. We should take it easy for the rest of the evening until nightfall, I have been working on a plan to stop this rider." Juno nodded and followed after Fenrir as they walked away. She turned back to the ruined chapel, Tyr still stood there looking out over the ruins. It was though he were contemplating something important, his head snapped to them when Fenrir called out. Juno caught his blue gaze, turning away as he jogged back up to them. The young woman's words came back to Juno, and yet for some reason it only made her more worried. Whatever may happen, they would get answers tonight.

—

Fenrir quickly tapped in the nail as Tyr and another man held up the section of wood they were using to patch over a shattered window. The city was in serious disrepair, several parts of it were closed off due to the rubble littering the area. Only a small section of it remained in tact enough to house what remained of the people living there, and even then it was little more than enough. Fenrir finished securing the patch, stretching her arms out to relieve the tension.

Fenrir had offered to help with some repairs after they had met with the leader of the once grand city, it felt good to be working like this again. As she helped to repair some of the more livable buildings her mind drifted back to her village, the fire she remembered must have consumed her home far worse than some of these buildings.

"That should do for now, thanks for your help young miss." The older man that was leading her and Tyr around to fix up some of the buildings gave her a short nod, taking back his tools.

"Of course, hopefully once this is all over you will be able to repair this a bit better." The old man gave a short nod and sat down on a nearby rock that seemed to be a large brick from a building across the plaza, long grass grew up from underneath it.

"That would be a relief, I'm glad that Tyr found you out there. Thought we may never see him again when he up and vanished like that, I just hope you can actually do what you say. Folk around here need a bit of hope." Tyr rolled his shoulder before slapping the man on the back.

"Don't worry Hector, I still have hope. That probably helped me find Fenrir and her friend, fate works in mysterious ways after all." Tyr smiled brightly at Fenrir, she gave a small smile back and nodded as she turned away tucking a braid behind her ear. Fate does indeed work strangely, after all Fenrir didn't think she would be on another world nor that she may be in love with someone from another. They bid Hector farewell as Tyr led her back to the plaza where most people still gathered. "I meant it when I said it, I believe in you and I am grateful that I found you. What do you plan to do when the rider is defeated?"

Fenrir gave a slight hum as she walked beside him, idly her fingers played with her way finder charm in her pocket. "I guess I'll move onto the next thing. There is probably more to do after all, more people to save."

"You could stay here, help rebuild with me." Fenrir bit her lip and paused, Tyr turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You could do a lot of good here, help a lot of people."

"Tyr…" Fenrir let out a breath of frustration, this was probably not going to end well.

"I mean it, Fenrir you are amazing. I was about to give up hope before I found you out in that forest, now look. The others had all but given up, now that your here it will change. You should stay and be here once it's done." Fenrir pulled away before he could pull her closer, staring up at him. His blue eyes followed her, the hope in them pulled slightly at her heart. She would stop this rider and bring back a sense of peace to this world, but then she had to move on. The sooner this was done, the sooner she and Aqua could be together once again.

"Tyr, I can't stay afterwards. I have to keep going down the path I'm on, besides I have someone waiting for me. It's hard enough being so far from her as it is, please understand." Tyr looked at her oddly, his face seemed to be of contemplation as his hands fell to his sides. He gave a short nod, his face returning to a small smile.

"Yea, alright. Sorry, I guess I sorta jumped ahead in my, head." Tyr chuckled slightly as she scratched the back of his head. Fenrir sighed, some guys seemed so pathetic at times.

"Look why don't we just deal with the here and now. Don't need you looking like I kicked your pig."

"Kicked my pig?" Tyr said with a slight chuckle. "Don't you mean kicked my puppy?"

"Where I'm from people keep pigs, so I guess if puppy is the same thing then yea. Sorta." Fenrir rambled, Tyr shook his head and gestured down the way towards their next destination. Fenrir quickly took the lead, happy for the chance to move away from awkward conversations.

"Pigs huh? Your home sure does sound like a strange place, I wouldn't mind visiting one day." Fenrir tripped a little and Tyr caught her by the arm, she was saved from having to speak again from a shriek coming from down one of the side roads. They quickly ran down it, passing by several ruined buildings most of which were rubble.

"Juno!" Fenrir called out when the older woman came into view, bent over by what looked to be a ruined archway. Juno looked up as Fenrir slowed to a jog, taking a look around the area. "You ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Yea, Yes I'm fine." Fenrir raised an eyebrow at her, she in turn gave a small glare. "I'm fine, what is it? Did you find anything out?"

Fenrir shook her head, explaining what she had learned while helping to repair the city. As she did so she glanced around at the buildings around them, they all seemed old and covered by green. The woods seemed to have taken over part of this area, yet as Fenrir looked beyond the broken and collapsed rooftops the wall separating the forest and the city was too far away. Something didn't sit right in her mind, this place seemed to be older than it appeared.

"Why would they be like that?" Fenrir gave a shrug, it didn't seem to make sense. Why did this place seem to be older than what anyone had said. Most of the city was blocked off still, as though only this one small part was cleared out for people to live in.

"In either case, we should head back to the plaza. We should take it easy for the rest of the afternoon until nightfall, I have been working on a plan to stop this rider." Juno gave a nod and they started to make their way back to the plaza. Fenrir turned when Juno stopped, looking back at where Tyr was still standing as he gazed over the ruin. "Tyr?"

He turned at the call, jogging back up to them as they all continued back to the plaza. Thoughts rolled around in Fenrir's head as they walked, Juno at one side and Tyr at her other. Something was going on beyond what was told so far, she would just have to wait until tonight for answers.


	9. Chapter 9 Reborn

_General disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, they belong to their respective parties. I write this for fun and appreciation of the series, and make no money off of this._

_I still own Fenrir, Juno, and Tyr._

**_This chapter, took a while to rewrite, but in the end I think I pulled it off alright. If there is a small error or two I will find it eventually, know they aren't on purpose. Those who read this story before will notice the changes now yet at the same time they have been kept relatively the same, so it will maybe be one more chapter for this world(possibly two _****_depending on how long the next one goes, doubtful since I had prewritten most of this before.) and then we move on to the next world. _**

**_As always reviews are appreciated, I know people read it, but I still would like to know what you think. It's not to get big review counts, just to know that it is at least a decent story to some people that's all._**

_Asigl_

* * *

The air was still as the moon shone down from the dark sky above, Fenrir sat upon the edge of a crumbling fountain looking up at it as she slowly ran her thumb over her way finder. Sleep, even if only for a small while, did not come to her earlier. The elder of the village had explained how the rider came at night, sometimes it was with fire, other times it seemed he just wandered through the ruined city as the people hid away. It was strange, why bother trying to drive people away one night, then wander the ruins the next? Fenrir thought on this as she had worked earlier in the afternoon, her mind piecing together what she knew was rational, and what was not.

The sound of a rock crumbling down drew her from her thoughts, the plaza was silent then as she stood slowly and looked around. Shadows and dust, she took a step over to where the sound may have came from, her boots unnaturally loud across the stone. A heavy breath of a beast along with the soft sound of hooves on the stone pulled her attention down a winding street. Pocketing her charm, Fenrir made her way quickly down the street towards the sound. The large shape of the creature came from the shadows, turning it's head in her direction as she approached. Black armor with horns protruding from the headpiece shone under the moonlight, the creature before her pawed one of it's six legs at the ground as it stared at Fenrir and gave a snort. Fenrir looked up to the beast's back, an empty saddle sat upon it and Fenrir quickly looked around her for the rider.

Shadows and dust, and plants. The ruins from before stood out around Fenrir, ghostly pale in the moonlight. The beast was standing in front of the broken archway, it turned it's head away from Fenrir to gaze back inside. Fenrir carefully walked around, giving the beast a wide berth as she stared over the ruined wall. The glint of metal caught her eye before it came crashing down on the wall. Fenrir cursed loudly as she barely pulled back in time to avoid the blade, only to be thrown back by the shockwave into the rubble of one of the ruined buildings. Fenrir groaned, pulling herself from the rubble as the rider calmly strode out from behind the wall. Burning violet eyes glowed from within his horned helmet, a small buckler was attached to his left arm, and in his right was a sword that seemed to be twice the length of his arm.

"You should not be here." His voice echoed from within his helmet, Fenrir coughed and summoned her proxy and his helmet tilted slightly.

"You shouldn't be trying to harm people who have done nothing wrong." A growl echoed from the rider, Fenrir felt the blazing heat roll off him as the shadows rose up around him, his violet eyes flashing dangerously.

"Do Not Assume You Know The TRUTH!" Fenrir's eyes widened, she had a split second after he finished talking before she had to pull up her proxy to block his attack. The shockwave from the two blades colliding pushed her down and cracked the stone beneath her. Fenrir let loose a cry of rage as she pushed back, the darkness coming to her quickly to enhance her strength and push the rider away. The rider lunged again and Fenrir parried the blow, kicking at his leg to try and unbalance him. The rider's leg locked, barely affected from the kick as he swung his sword from the parry in a horizontal arc taking Fenrir with it as she skidded across the ground and was thrown off.

Fenrir quickly recovered, jumping up to bring her weapon down like an axe on the rider. Sparks came as the proxy collided with the small buckler on his arm, Fenrir pushed to tackle him as her feet hit the ground before his sword came around. The rider grunted as he impacted with a ruined wall, burning violet eyes glaring down at Fenrir's metallic silver as he took her arm with his free hand. Fenrir felt the rush of heat as he threw her off him, she tumbled on the ground rolling across the uneven stones. Pain came from her arm, Fenrir grasped at it and yelped, moving her grip lower from the pain. Dark violet fire burned in the rider's hand, heat still came from Fenrir's shoulder.

The air around Fenrir grew warm, flashes of light arcing around her as the darkness answered her call to her magic. Fenrir pushed herself to her feet, running at the rider with lightning arcing across her proxy. Metal hit stone as the rider jumped away, the lightning from Fenrir's blade followed in an arcing beam of light. Dust and smoke kicked up as it exploded against the rider, the sound of armor hitting the floor had Fenrir smirking as the smoke cleared. The rider groaned and pushed himself off the ground, smoke rising from his armor. Something flickered at the back of Fenrir's mind as she watched, she had hurt him, it felt good. The crackling of lightning grew louder as it arced around Fenrir, the rider looking up at her as he stood.

"Fenrir!" He looked past the young woman before him as another rushed down the street, a young man behind her. Fenrir heard the shout vaguely, turning towards it for a split second.

"Dispel!" The rider's voice echoed out into the night as an arc of violet energy erupted from his sword. Fenrir put up her weapon to try and block it, only for it to pass right though her. The energy arcing around her suddenly ceased and Fenrir felt the darkness vanish from her body, her mind started to think rationally again as she turned to the cry of pain behind her.

"Juno!' The rider mounted his steed, rearing it up as he sprinted it past Fenrir with a thunderous noise. She watched in horror as he swung out his sword, catching Tyr in the chest before he could duck down to help Juno who was shaking on the floor. Tyr's body flew from the impact over the ruins, the shadow of his form splitting in two as it fell in the distance. "NO!"

"Return her to me, or suffer his fate foul creatures!" The rider's voice echoed from the down as streaks of dark fire rained from the sky. Fenrir slid down to her knees as she ran to Juno, the woman was holding her stomach in pain as several bright pieces of metal stuck out of her.

"Don't!" Fenrir jerked her hand back from the injured woman as she reached out for a piece. Juno reached out and grabbed Fenrir's hand, and after a few shuddering breaths she cried out as she turned to light. Fenrir felt the weight of a sword in her hand, grasping it tightly as she looked across it's blade.

"Juno? Juno!?"

"_It's ok, I'll be alright." _Juno's voice echoed in Fenrir's head, it sounded tired and strained.

"What happened?"

_"The spell he used, it disrupted some part of me. I, I lost control of my transformation for a bit."_ Fenrir let out a breath, turning back to the burning city. Smoke rose from the buildings above the flames, the plaza seemed to be covered in them. No one could have survived. _"What happened?"_

"The city, spirits be kind…" Fenrir breathed out, Juno was silent, a mere sense of a comforting presence at the back of Fenrir's mind was all she felt from her. There was nothing that she could do as the city before her burned.

—

Fenrir looked across the charred remains of the plaza, the fire having finally burned itself out when the sun rose. Juno remained in her sword form, resting loosely in Fenrir's hand.

"There's nothing left." Fenrir said quietly. Rubble was strewn across the plaza, what small amount of buildings that once stood before were now rubble. A small bit of movement caught her eye, Fenrir covered her mouth at the sight of the dirty and charred bandage flapping in the wind, the small arm it was on laying under the rubble.

_"Fenrir?"_ She shook her head, turning away from the sight. Quickly she strode across the ground towards the main road out of the ruined city. _"Fenrir, please speak to me. What is it?"_

Fenrir didn't stop moving until her feet brought her to the other side of the large walls, only then did she look up at the forest above her. The trees were a little sparser, large shafts of light shining dow on the path. The forest seemed to be slowly shifting back to normal, was this because everyone was gone?

Fenrir let out a sudden cry of rage, punching at the crumbling wall to her side. The old stone groaned slightly but held firm, there was nothing really behind the hit. A calming sensation washed over Fenrir as she leaned her head against the cool stone, it came from her hand and traveled up her arm across her body, almost as though someone were holding her. Juno's voice softly echoed in her mind, it was comforting and made the pain in her heart slightly easier to bear. Fenrir turned after a few moments to look back at the city; despite the charred plaza, the rest of the ruins were untouched, save for the growth of moss and forest within the city. The stones looked older in the new light, everything had changed from the day before.

"What is going on in this place?" Fenrir said half to herself.

_"We should go, try to find a way out of the forest."_ Fenrir sighed, turning at Juno's suggestion. The forest itself seemed brighter as she made her way down the old road. An old signpost, the words barely legible, came up at a crossroads a short while later. Fenrir looked down the new paths, each one winding away into the forest, then back to the sign. Reaching up she brushed at the sign, attempting to clear some of the dirt away from the markers. The writing was strange, the curling letters seemed stretched.

"Amdapor… I think, makes sense I guess." She remarked half to herself, clearing off the other markers. " Midgard, something, and Nym…"

_"Which way should we go?" _Juno's voice came, Fenrir shrugged and took a look around. The crossroads was littered with tracks, several old going in almost every direction. Except, Fenrir knelt down at a set of tracks made by a hoofed beast that came from the direction of the ruined city.

"These are fresh, they weren't made too long ago."

_"How can you tell?_"

"I come from a world of monster hunters, I wouldn't call myself a hunter if I couldn't track. I learned from the best after all." Fenrir's eye followed the tracks in the ground, picking them out of the chaos within the crossroads. "Got you now bastard…"

Fenrir stood and took off at a slight jog down the path straight across, the hunt was on. Trees continued to surround them, thicker and thicker as she kept to the path. Fenrir would find this rider, a strong sense of justice beat within her heart. The forest abruptly ended with a tingling sensation, Fenrir grimaced in pain as she threw her arm across her face to shield herself from the bright light. Blinking away the haze she gazed out at the large expanse of field in front of her, the wind picking up and gently blowing her hair and cloak as she stared out dumbstruck at the sight before her.

A village rested upon gently sloping hills before her beside a large lake from which a river flowed freely through, the sun shining down gently as horses galloped across the green land. Fenrir turned, the forest stood tall behind her blocking her path back. She pressed her hand to the large tree trunk in front of her, feeling the warm tingle of magic as her hand passed through. "How?"

_"I'm not sure, it looks like it's a barrier of some kind. But who is it keeping out?" _Fenrir pulled her hand back out, the warm feeling tugging slightly at the back of her mind. The realization hit her, darkness.

"It's not keeping things out, it was keeping things in. Shadeless, this barrier was keeping the shadeless contained. Why didn't I notice this before? I know I can feel darkness, so why?"

_"Fenrir this is a world in the realm of darkness, could you ever feel the darkness before from your home?"_ Fenrir shook her head, Juno's voice echoed in her mind as she explained. _" Then you more than likely won't be able to tell, if anything you probably felt normal like nothing was wrong. The darkness is everywhere here, it's only natural you wouldn't notice unless something was seriously wrong."_

Fenrir let out a breath of defeat, that still didn't explain why they hadn't met with any shadeless. All they had seen were people, normal ordinary people. So then why would the rider have a reason to murder them like that? Fenrir turned down towards the village again, for a moment the stone and wood structures were replaced by a simple village of wood and thatch. The lodge sat in the center plaza, and as the wind picked up Fenrir could swear she could smell the familiar scents she used to know. Home…

"Fenrir?" Juno gently shook Fenrir's shoulder, the younger woman snapping back to the present as she looked to her. Juno had changed from her sword form when she couldn't pull Fenrir from within her mind back, she had been standing there a good fifteen minutes just staring. Juno looked a little pale still, leaning against Fenrir as she looked up at the young woman. Juno placed a hand against Fenrir's cheek, tears had fallen down them. "Are you alright?"

Fenrir took a deep breath, swallowing hard as she nodded and stepped past Juno towards the village wiping at her face. "I'm fine, just tired. Lets get this over with."

—

The center of the village was bustling with activity, the open market stalls bringing the fresh smells of food and the glinting sights of other trinkets as merchants hawked their wares to the people. The trail had ended at the city limits, and unsure of what to do they had decided to try and find some place to stay within the village. It had turned out that the village was larger than it had appeared, much of the residences were in villas away from the port, or as large apartments as people moved through the streets. Armed guards patrolled the stone streets, lances tucked under their arm with small pennants attached.

"Where to first?" Fenrir gestured to the city, she was eyeing a food stall and trying not to drool. Juno pulled her away quickly, moving up the main street towards the villa on the hill.

"Lord Death said he contacted the leader of this world remember? We should go find them and decide what to do from there." Fenrir's stomach groaned slightly, but she nodded reluctantly. Juno had seemed to regain some of her color as they had made their way into town, not completely alright, but she was stubborn Fenrir had noticed. The scent of orange trees came from the large villa on the hill, several of them lining the path as they made their way to the gates.

"Hold. May I ask your business with our lord?" A guard stopped them, stepping up in dull grey armor with a blue and black cape across his back and a three pronged lance in his hand. His voice echoed within his helm, an older gentleman by the sound of it as he spoke.

"We are expected I believe, from another land." The guard looked to Juno, then up at Fenrir. He rested his lance against his shoulder as he pulled off his helmet, an old yet firm glare from behind deep amber eyes looked over them as he tucked his helmet under his arm.

"I see. I am Dorian, captain of the guard here in Midgard. My lord had mentioned that someone befitting your description may appear when he asked me to keep watch at the gate here, I believe I owe him an apology now." Dorian gave a sharp nod to the other guards at the gate, lifting his lance as they opened it and gestured with his helm. "This way please."

Dorian led them up the path under the shade of the orange blossoms, his armor clinking quietly as he walked. They rounded the hill near the top towards a small open stable, Dorian held out a hand to stop them as he stepped up to a stall. Fenrir could see the large onyx colored horse being brushed down by a figure with black hair as the captain made to kneel at the entry. "My Lord, I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"They came then?" A young man spoke, Dorian gave a nod as Fenrir watched the figure next to the horse turn their head. A clang of the brush being thrown into a bucket and a young man roughly the height of Terra stepped out, patting the captain on the shoulder. "Apology accepted old friend, now get up from the ground you old warhorse."

The young man strode quickly over to Fenrir and Juno, Fenrir narrowed her eyes at him slightly as she finally got a good look. Wiry black hair framed a sharp angular face, his pale form covered in a dark red tunic tucked into a pair of black fitted pants and boots. The man carried an elegance to his step, but it was the eyes that commanded her attention. Dark amethyst eyes stared down at her own silver as Fenrir took a step forward and punched him in the jaw.

"Fenrir!" Juno pulled at her arm, trying to pull her away as the man stumbled and placed a hand to his face.

"You Bastard! How can you live with yourself, you killed them!" Fenrir snarled out, she made to lunge again when the tip of a spear stopped her short.

"My Lord are you alright?" The man pushed Dorian's spear down as he recovered, glaring at Fenrir.

"I expected better from a wielder of the key blade, yet all I see is a useless girl before me who can't even hold her temper!" Juno kept a firm grip on Fenrir, she could feel the anger within and tried to push it away to calm her down. Normally it wouldn't be difficult to do, but whatever spell had been cast last night still made her feeling weak and it drained her more to attempt to bring Fenrir under control. Juno started to feel lightheaded after a moment, falling to her knees with a small cry. Fenrir's anger faded slightly, and she knelt down to catch Juno before she toppled over to the ground. The man moved to kneel beside Fenrir, placing a hand to Juno's head. "She will be alright, but she needs rest."

"It's your fault, whatever spell you used made her like this." The man narrowed his eyes at Fenrir, raising to his feet and turning to the captain.

"Ensure that the ward is still up, I will tend to our guests." Dorian bowed stiffly after a moment, picking up his helm from where it landed on the ground and making his way past to the gate. Fenrir watched him go and looked back up to the other. "Come, your friend can rest inside."

"Why should I trust you?" The man growled in annoyance before quickly kneeling down and scooping Juno up out of Fenrir's hands and walking off towards the villa. Fenrir growled lowly in her throat, standing to follow him. "What should I call you then, Rider?"

The man turned his head to her as the door to the villa swung open silently from a gesture of his hand. "My name is Odin. Now stop acting like an angry child and I shall explain, we have little time to waste with the Shadeless holding her hostage."

"Who are they holding hostage?" Fenrir raised her eyebrow, following Odin into the Villa as he carried Juno across to a room. He set her down on a bed within, giving a sigh as he turned his amethyst gaze back to Fenrir.

"Urth, my wife."

* * *

_**Reviews are my friend.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Reborn

_General Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, or any Final Fantasy related characters. I write this purely as an appreciation of the series, and for entertainment, I make no money off of this. I also don't own the concept behind any other games or such mentioned or hinted to, they belong to their respective parties._

_Any and all OC in this story; Fenrir, Juno, Tyr, and others that show up, are all mine._

_**This chapter marks the last of familiar **_**_territory in notes for the story being prewritten to an extent. The scenes within changed up a third time over from the initial writing, hopefully it is still full of emotion as I had planned it to be. The beginning being a new piece coming straight from our beloved Fenrir's memories._**

**_Thanks to all those reading, even if you are silently lurking about it. When I see the view count go up it makes me feel better. Enjoy the latest installment as we introduce a villain into the mix! _**

_Asigl_

* * *

_ Fenrir swallowed hard, looking down at the small lily in her hand. She had spent most of the morning looking for the perfect flower, managing to finally spot the small red flower amidst several other wildflowers. Now as she leaned against the smooth bark of the tree near the house of her longtime friend, her feet wouldn't move. At fourteen summers Fenrir had hit a growth spurt, her lean body stood at the same height if not taller than some of the young boys in the village. A soft ripple of laughter came from in front of her and she turned her attention up again. Platinum blond hair glistened in the sunlight and fell smoothly over tanned skin as she took in the sight of her friend since early childhood, it seemed so perfect they way she moved and spoke at times. Honey-gold eyes turned to her, a bright smile flashing across her face as she passed the bundle of cloth in her hands to her brother and made her way over to Fenrir._

_ "Hey, I was wondering where you went off to. Thought you may have been sleeping under some tree, lazy bum." Lynka poked Fenrir in the chest, Fenrir smiled batting her hand away slightly._

_ "No, I was just out…" The small flower had been placed behind Fenrir's back, she was fidgeting slightly as Lynka looked up at her with curious eyes._

_"Out hmm?" Fenrir nodded, Lynka tapped her lips lightly with her finger in thought. Fenrir watched the finger pause on the girl's lips, it was easy to imagine her own on them instead. "Out where?"_

_ Fenrir took a breath to calm her nerves, bringing the small flower out to in front of them. "Finding this… For you."_

_ Fenrir spoke quietly holding the flower out a little, Lynka took a half step back meeting Fenrir's eyes. Nothing was said for several moments, Lynka stood there biting her lip as Fenrir awkwardly held the flower for her._

_"Fenrir…" Fenrir's mouth dropped open slightly as tears came to Lynka's eyes, she took a step forward only for the other to take a step back. "I'm sorry…"_

_Fenrir watched as Lynka turned and ran back to her house, no other words need have been said. It had been a common thing for the boys to give a flower to the girls they fancied around this time of their lives, but Fenrir didn't want flowers. Fenrir wanted Lynka, yet she was not wanted in return. She looked down to the small red flower in her hand, it seemed to pulse slightly, then burst into flames. Fenrir cried out and dropped the flower, the heat flared up all around her burning the buildings. She coughed through the smoke, looking up to see an older Lynka turn and hold out her hand. Then she was gone, vanished in the flames._

—

Juno woke with a start to a soft bed within a small room, looking around tiredly to see the young man from earlier resting in a nearby chair with his eyes shut. She took a few breaths to calm herself down, something had happened a moment ago and she was trying to figure out what it was.

"The noise was the door slamming, your companion must have decided to take a stroll." Juno looked to the young man, his eyes opened slowly to reveal amethyst orbs glowing slightly in the moonlight. He stretched slightly, turning his neck to relieve some tension.

"I see, I apologize for her behavior before. It was uncalled for." The young man looked to her with a stern gaze, Juno turned and let her legs hang off the side of the bed, not yet feeling well enough to stand.

"She must learn to think rationally before acting. However, it appears that neither of you had sufficient rest since last night. Partway into my attempt to explain the situation she collapsed." Juno winced slightly, that must not have been pleasant.

"I do hope she didn't cause more trouble, Lord…"

"Odin." He supplied, Juno gave a nod.

"My name is Juno, my…companion is Fenrir. It seems our arrival from Death City did not exactly go as planned." Odin shook his head, standing to reach for a pitcher of water. Juno took the offered cup with a small thank you, sipping at the cool liquid.

"The girl was out of line, but not without reason. I understand her better than you may think." Odin gave a soft grunt, taking his seat again with his elbows on his knees as he placed his chin on clasped hands. "Those people in that village were not truly people any longer, nay they became something else…"

"Shadeless." Odin nodded, Juno looked down to the cup in her hands rubbing her thumb over the small carvings along the sides. "How could they take such a human form? I thought they were all simply beings of light."

"There was a stronger shadeless there controlling them. When a person becomes a shadeless, if they have a strong enough will they may yet retain their human appearance. Although with some differences they look almost exactly the same. The best way to tell is in the eyes, they all have those brightest of blue eyes that seem to sparkle in the light. This is not the perfect way, however no one in my realm holds eyes so blue as those." Juno toyed with the small cup, the thought of the young woman from the ruins coming to mind. What was it she had said? Her love wouldn't let her fall? Juno reached into the pocket of her coat, pulling out the small silver charm the young woman had given her. Odin took notice of it, standing quickly as he snatched it from her hand with a snarl. "Where did you get this?"

" A young woman in the city gave it to me, she said to give it to the man she loved and to say she loved him." Odin's rage dimmed, he stumbled back against the wall of the room as he looked down at the pendant. Slowly he slid down the wall, clutching the pendant to he forehead. "She said that her love kept her from loosing her mind, I'm sorry Lord Odin."

"This belonged to my wife, Urth. I gave it to her on our wedding day, what happened to her?" Juno shook her head sadly, Odin took a shuddering breath and put his head down again. "I see…"

They were silent for several moments, Odin running his finger over the small pendant as the image of his wife flashed in his mind's eye. He clenched it in his fist, kissing it lightly as a tear fell down. Juno watched him quietly, the scene was so familiar, was this too how he grieved when she had…

"We had planned on having children… Such a long time ago it seems. Tell me do you know the pain I suffer now?" His words came out harsh, Juno stared back sadly at him. Silver eyes fell down to the cup in her hands, then up to the door that led out of the room.

"I know it all too well my lord, not just the pain of loosing a lover and husband. But also the pain, of leaving behind a child." Odin stared at her long and hard, was Death this cruel to his followers?

"Does she know?" Juno shook her head, Odin frowned looking back down to the shimmering pendant in his hand. A twinge at the edge of his senses came suddenly, Juno watched as he silently stood and strode quickly out the door. Placing the cup at the nightstand she stood to follow him, watching in the living room where a small set of couches sat. A grey coat on the floor next to one caught her eye before the small clinking of metal sounded at the door, Juno watched as Odin flung the door open after securing his sword belt to his waist and followed him out into the cool night.

"What is it?" Odin scanned the darkened city with a piercing eye, a small flash of light drawing his attention. He growled lowly, uttering but one word before he took off down the hill towards the town.

"Shadeless."

—

Fenrir leaned against the orange tree by the gate, the soft scent feeling refreshing around her. Her head hurt, the dream had been so real and it had been more painful to witness than the last. Her mind swam with moments of her past again then, it seemed to haunt her lately like a specter of death. Taking a breath she turned to look towards the sleeping town past the gates, it was quiet save for a few places of respite. Movement caught her eye towards the gate, impossible was what her mind told her yet her eyes held another story. The soft melody of a child's laughter carried in the wind as the small girl from Amdapor turned from the gate then, running off towards the city with her pale blond hair trailing behind her.

_'Impossible…' _ Fenrir took off after the child, pushing open the gate and quickly running after the small child into the city. The streets were dark save for the light of the moon as Fenrir chased after the fleeting image of the small child, coming to a small plaza within the city Fenrir leaned over onto her knees to catch her breath. No sleep for a good day and a half coupled with the nightmares of her mind had her less than perfect, still the adrenaline pushed her on and she looked up around the plaza for the sight of the small girl. A large statue of what seemed to be an angelic figure stood within the plaza, the twin faces portraying both the essence of cosmos and of chaos. A small ring of flowers circled the statue, the bittersweet smell of lilies floating in the breeze. The plaza was silent, not even the soft murmur of the places within the town still active came then, nothing but the wind.

"Fenrir…" She spun to the voice, taking a step back from the figure standing in the shadow of a nearby building. The small girl from before stood at the figure's side, holding it's hand as it knelt down to kiss it's forehead. "Good girl, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Who are you?" The figure turned back to Fenrir, raising up and taking a step into the moonlight. Fenrir's eyes widened in disbelief, there was no way. Dirty platinum blond hair shone slightly in the moonlight, falling slightly over a slight angular face and electric blue eyes. Before her; dressed in a light poet's shirt, fitted slacks, and a red quarter cape over his shoulder, was Tyr.

"Forget me already?" Tyr held his hand to his chest, looking down in sorrow. "I'm disappointed in you, Fenrir."

"Tyr…How? I saw you die." Tyr looked back up at her with a bright smile, chuckling lightly as he stepped towards her. He paused as she took a step back, settling for a small smirk as he instead began to walk around her, his slightly heeled boots echoing across the stone into the night.

"You shouldn't believe your eyes so easily, they can deceive you."

"What are you talking about?" Silver eyes glared out at him, smiling electric blue stared back from under his bangs as Tyr continued to circle her. He paused when the large statue stood beside him, raising his hand to it as he turned to look at it.

"The so called truth of the worlds around us, an ever shifting battle between cosmos and chaos. Do you not find it sad how they are but one and the same? Ever in battle, never knowing peace or respite. The same is said for the heart; it does not know peace, ever beating to the tune of life and love, peace and anger, light and darkness." Tyr turned his back to Fenrir as he stared up to the statue, the wind picking up in a low moan through the plaza as he closed his eyes. "Do you not wish it would simply stop and decide?"

"No." Tyr turned back to her, looking at her with a raised eyebrow in question. Fenrir shook her head, this wasn't the same person she had met a day ago. He felt different somehow, and this speech of his, of light and dark. Fenrir felt a chill run down her spine as he spoke, so cold and calculating. "I would never ask for my heart to stop beating, there is no need to decide between one or the other when both are able to live and love peacefully. Even if there is war, peace will also always exist where those who seek it go."

Tyr's chilling laughter echoed around her, Fenrir watched as he placed a hand over his face, doubled over in laughter. He straightened after a few moments, smiling sardonically at Fenrir.

"What complete and utter shit. No, they can not exist peacefully, there must be an active choice between the two. One must vanish, disappearing into the night never to return." Tyr chuckled slightly then, composing himself as he brushed aside his bangs to smile gently at Fenrir. "It's alright though, I know you are just confused. AH! Where are my manners, I forgot entirely why I came out to you."

Fenrir let out a small gasp as he took a step forward, suddenly in front of her as he took her hand and kneeled kissing it gently. She took a half step back, her hand held securely in his as he looked up at her. "I thank you for helping to lead me from that prison, your light shone the path through the darkness that bound me to that place…"

"Get off!" Fenrir jerked back, placing distance from herself and Tyr as he slowly stood again. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as the pieces started to fall into place. Tyr and those people hadn't been trapped there to keep them terrorized into relinquishing the town, but because they were not supposed to be in this world. The light, being held within a prison of darkness. Fenrir's proxy leapt to her hand, the dull blue metal catching the moonlight softly. Tyr chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"And here I was going to offer you a respite from the darkness, yet I see your answer plain Fenrir."

"I would never become a shadeless like you Tyr, an empty heart of order." Tyr smirked again at her, light gathered around his left hand in small motes of energy, condensing into the form of a long thin dueling blade. Tyr gave a salute, placing the blade across his chest before sharply pulling it diagonally away in a flair.

"Then I suppose I will have to show you the hard way. Don't worry, I will be quick and the effect will be relatively painless as the darkness is banished from within you Fenrir. I'm doing this for your own good after all, nothing good can exist in darkness." Fenrir didn't have a chance to respond as the tip of his sword came mere inches from her face, a heat coming from the blade as she dodged out of the way. Sparks flew into the air as blade met blade then, Fenrir hacking and slashing at Tyr as his blade quickly and deftly blocked her own at every attempt. A smile across his face made Fenrir angry, how she wished to wipe it from his face. He vanished after a horizontal slash, Fenrir pulled at her magic in alarm as she spun to block the retaliation from behind. Tyr's blade flashed white, the heat palpable in the air as it connected with her own blade. The tip of his blade met her magic a moment later as a dark shield stopped it from piercing her shoulder, Fenrir leaping back to put distance between her and Tyr. The clang of metal hitting stone was loud in her ears as Fenrir looked down to the proxy in her shaking hand. The blade of the proxy formed from Aqua's key blade had been severed in two, a small stump of a blade lay now in her hand as the other half lay a distance away from Tyr.

"A blade of light will not react well to darkness, all the more reason to give in now." Fenrir grit her teeth, how dare he. Taking something so precious to her, how dare he! Tyr looked up in slight surprise at Fenrir as the shadows seemed to move around her, slowly being drawn to her as silver eyes flashed up at him. Electricity arced around her then, violent and chaotic as it sparked off her to various points around her. Each time the lightning landed it charred the ground, Tyr took a half step back and frowned. He had to end this now, or risk loosing her heart. Tyr took a step forward, his form seeming to flicker into light as he brought his blade down on the darkness surrounding Fenrir. The blade met an arc of lightning, flashing brightly before lashing out at him and throwing him across the plaza.

"YOU!" Tyr bit out with a curse as he stood shakily, putting his hand to his face. Part of his face and arm had been struck, falling away like a shell to reveal the bright moving mass of light beneath. It flared from his body like an ever burning flame, and he glared out at the darkness around Fenrir with one eye of electric blue within blue. Fenrir didn't move, she seemed to be hunched over in pain clutching at her head and he leapt again towards her. Tyr vanished halfway as a violet arc of energy cut out into the night sky where he once was, and appeared atop the large statue in the plaza.

"Pathetic creature of light, I thought I killed you." Odin snarled as he stepped from the shadows holding his long blade before him, looking up at Tyr. Tyr scoffed in response, brushing away the bangs that weren't made of pure flowing light to glare down at Odin.

"You can not kill one who has seen the light, Rider of Darkness." Odin growled in response, glancing down at Fenrir. The girl was in trouble, he could feel the tainted darkness of anger and regret flowing through her as her body was covered in small arcs of lightning. He would deal with her in a moment, hoping she was strong enough to fight back against the madness as he returned his gaze to Tyr.

"There is always a way to destroy one such as you, I will not be denied my revenge." Tyr laughed at him then.

"Revenge? Oh yes, for your wife you say? You should rejoice dark one! She has seen the light…"

Odin gave a shout of rage, leaping to meet Tyr in the air as blades of light and darkness met. The few blows they exchanged were enough to send shockwaves through the small town, glass cracking or shattering from the force of the blows. Odin however was done playing, this abomination of light before him was not going to leave alive this time. He shoved Tyr back roughly after a collision of blades, watching as he impacted with the statue. Odin's blade was glowing brightly with violet energy as his feet touched the ground, and he released his Zantetsuken with a shout of rage towards Tyr. The beam of dark energy collided with the statue at an angle, slicing it's way clear through it's middle. Odin growled in annoyance, Tyr's essence had vanished before it had impacted.

The statue groaned then loudly, beginning to slide down as it collapsed, right over Fenrir. Odin let out a small curse, rushing over to the girl as he tapped into her darkness to shield them both as the large stone statue collided with them. He pushed himself up from the rubble after a few moments later, looking down to Fenrir. The girl had so much energy about her, it was difficult to control such rage that came from her. Odin looked away from the now unconscious young woman, the energy had come all at once when he tapped into it. The backlash was considerable for both of them, he would have to teach her what he could about controlling it. The loud sound of boots on stone came moments later as Dorian and his guards came into the small plaza. Odin secured his blade and Lifted Fenrir into his arms, stepping up and over the rubble. The night was done, as he issued his orders he knew that the abomination had already left his world. Now was the time for recovery, and once done he would teach this young woman what he knew of how to control the darkness within her heart.

* * *

_**Reviews are my friend.**_


End file.
